Glow Worm
by ashmanonar
Summary: Firefly/Dresden Files crossover - Harry Dresden finds himself on Serenity; will he find a way back home? Will he want to? Spoilers through BDM and Small Favor.
1. Chapter 1

I pelted down the wooded path, hearing the inhuman screams coming from behind me. I turned and aimed my rod, spoke a word, and a single bolt of coherent fire flashed downrange, catching the flabby bat-like creature in the chest as it screamed after me; it burst into flames, a clean hole through its chest.

"Bob, where's that exit?" I bellowed, turning back to watch the path, letting my ears track the approaching vampires; at least 6 of them. Two, or three, I probably could have handled; 6 was too many at one time, especially in this place. They were stronger here.

"Not yet, sahib. Don't think you're going to make it!" I heard, muffled from the backpack surrounding the skull.

I passed another stone dolmen on the right, then on the left; I could hear the vamps approaching, screaming again in their hideous voices.

Suddenly I caught a glint of metal, and a door on the right was yawning open, metal-framed with a strange grid pattern extending out on each side of it. I pushed my staff into the opening and tore an opening with a whispered "Aparturum," and threw myself through the hole just as the closest vampire jumped at my back.

I felt the weight hit me, and bucked up from the ground, rolling quickly and bringing my right fist to bear, shaking out the bracelet on my left. The argent gleam of the shield caught the creature's first hammering blow, and with a screamed "Forzare!" I forced the fist up into the creature's face, triggering off the rings on that hand.

Its head simply ceased to exist, and the rest of the creature was flung away at great velocity, hitting a metal railing and falling limply to the ground.

"Hells bells," I gasped, letting my head fall back to the ground after checking to see that the Way had closed behind me. I fought for breath; although I had been running for sport for several years, it seemed that running for my life never got much easier, especially when the things following you had no need for practice to run as fast as they wanted.

"Juh Shi Suh Mo Go Dohng Shee?" I heard, as somebody yelled across the expanse of the large room I found myself in. I rolled over slowly, and looked up; in the relative darkness of the room, I could see a man haloed by the nightlights in the hallway behind him, hand extended and holding a gun of some shape. I stood slowly, holding my hands up. Where the hell was I?

The walls were covered in the same diagonal grid I had seen on either side of the Way; the floor was a hard metal grating. Crates and metal boxes were secured by nets and tiedowns, all along the posts on both sides of me; the man pointing his gun at me stood on the second level, on a series of catwalks that seemed to criss-cross over the ground. I looked up, and saw a strange-looking vehicle chained to a winch on the ceiling, also made of metal.

"Uh, hello there." I ventured, wondering if this man spoke English.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get on my boat?" the man drawled, speaking with what sounded like a Texas accent.

I could hear running feet behind him, and a burly, tall man with a goatee appeared, wearing a hastily donned shirt and cargo pants; a complicated, impressive-looking gun was held easily in his hands.

"To be honest, I couldn't tell ya." I snarked, wondering just how in the hell I _had_ gotten on board this...boat? I didn't feel any movement beneath my feet, normally indicative of sea motion.

"Yer gonna start makin' sense, huen dahn." the bigger man rumbled, his voice dark and forboding.

"When I do, you'll be the first to know." my mouth said, not bothering to check with my brain first. The man snarled, and raised his gun; the slightly shorter man next to him, the first to challenge me in this room, held up a hand and held the gun back. "Hold up, Jayne. Might be he's tellin' th' truth; he sure don't look like he knows where he is."

"We been out in the Black for 2 days, Mal. Where th' guai'd he come from? Could be he came in like that huen dahn Early."

"Sorry, I don't ever get anywhere early." my mouth said again, rebelling against my common sense. "I do arrive when I mean to though."

The back-lit man who had first seen me snorted, and I saw amusement in his eyes, before I averted them quickly. No sense in getting into a soulgaze with this stranger.

He began climbing down the catwalks via a few staircases, and walked closer to me, piece still trained on me but no longer held tense in his hand.

"What's your name?" he asked, more calmly.

"Harry Dresden."

"Well, I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, and this is my ship, Serenity. Your little appearing act has us all kinds of stumped, and I'm hopin' ya can shed a little light on the subject."

"I could explain how I got here, Captain. The truth is, though, you probably wouldn't believe me, and it would take a little explaining no matter what. And even then, you'd probably think I'm crazy."

"We already got one feng le on the boat, we gonna take in another, Cap'n?" the big man (Jane?) whined.

"Bi zui. Let's figure all this out afore decidin' anything. First off, Mister, you got any weapons on you? Don't reach for 'em, just tell me where."

"I've got a revolver in the front right pocket."

He reached deftly into my duster pocket, and pulled out the .44 hand cannon I habitually carried with me when I was out on a case. He smirked, and put the barrel through his belt, motioning me to follow. He frisked me the rest of the way, feeling for other weapons; surprisingly, he didn't question or note the blasting rod tied to the inside of my duster, or the staff laying on the ground nearby. He stopped for a moment, remembering the body he'd seen get tossed on the ground; he took a quick peek at it, and his eyes widened. He reached for a panel on the wall, and yelled "Doc, need you in the bay right now!"

About 30 seconds later, a tall, dark-haired young man rushed into the bay, holding a medical bag of some kind. He was in an advanced state of undress, wearing what looked like sleep pants and a hastily-pulled on shirt. "What happened, Mal?" His eyes widened as he saw me; I have that impression on people.

"It's not any of us, least I don't think this fella's hurt. You get hit any by that...thing over there?"

I did a quick check over myself, and noticed that my left wrist was scratched; not deep, or life threatening, but it looked like a claw from the vampire had hit my duster and slid off, marking me.

"Just the left wrist."

"Fine, looks like this is yer first patient, Doc. Leave the body for later."

"Let's get to the infirmary then." the doctor said resignedly, giving me the impression that some stranger appearing on board their ship in the middle of the night was not an altogether uncommon occurrence.

* * *

><p>Mal Reynolds still held the gun on the extremely tall man who'd appeared out of nowhere; <em>this Dresden fella is a mite peculiar<em>, he decided, noticing the bracelet of metallic shields on his wrist, the amulet at his neck (_a pentacle? Wasn't that the symbol of witchcraft?_), and a number of other strange inconsistencies; chief among them was his appearance on his boat with no explanation as to how he got here.

The doc seemed to take it in stride, though; he checked the small laceration on the fella's wrist, while the man looked a bit bored. Mal decided that he'd been on a doctor's table often enough, and suddenly felt a strong kinship to him. With the heavy leather duster off, the fella looked a bit spindlier than he'd appeared in the bay. His dark, slightly shaggy black hair and the myriad visible scars on his body spoke of a man of action, while the unusual accoutrements (the pentacle, the bracelet, the black leather glove covering the left hand) spoke of his oddity.

Simon had begun examining the gloved hand, asking the stranger "Do you mind?"

"Might be a bit shocking to you, doc. I've lived with it for years, but it's not a pretty sight." he murmured, peeling off the glove; Simon's face was impassive, but in truth it was not at all a pleasant sight. Mal'd seen third degree burns before, and this hand looked like it had been dipped in molten sodium, then had inexplicably actually healed, even maintaining neurological response.

"I'm surprised you've kept this hand; I would have imagined your surgeon would have removed it due to the damage."

"It's mine." was the terse response, with a twinkle of humor.

"Well, it appears to be healing quite well. How long ago was it burnt, 10 or 15 years ago?"

"Uh..." it appeared that the stranger was counting back. "3 years ago now?"

"Hmm. Fast healer then." the doctor murmured, smirking at Mal.

"So, Captain. I can't help but notice that you don't seem particularly surprised at a stranger showing up on your ship uninvited; does this happen often?"

"More than you'd suspect." Mal smirked. "Always terribly strange folk though. The number of times we've had somebody show up in a box is more than one, and one's already unusual enough." Simon's eyes flashed a warning at the reference.

"Well, Mr. Dresden, it looks like you should be fine. I've cleaned out the laceration, and put a weave on it. Not much more to do but let it heal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got another 'patient' to examine."

"It's dead." Dresden said, a hard edge on his voice. Simon shot him a look, then strode out into the bay.

"So you admit to murdering him?" Mal needled, wanting to see a response.

"It's not murder to kill a thing like that; it's justice." Dresden fired back, eyes igniting in a dangerous light.

"I can understand that notion. Met plenty of my own monsters afore." Mal said. Dresden looked at him cockeyed, then looked away; he seemed reluctant to meet Mal's eyes.

Mal looked over at the infirmary window. He saw River there, staring intently into the room. He gave a little beckon, and she drifted into the room, wearing some sort of nightshirt.

"Hello there." Dresden said, seemingly surprised to see this little wisp of a girl on what seemed to be a rough and tumble freighter of some kind.

* * *

><p><em>Wonder why I'm not feeling any sea motion; even Lake Michigan is rougher than this.<em>

The girl looked right at me, and whispered "It's not a lake we sail on, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden."

I started at the full name; _nobody_ had that full name, not even Chauncy. She'd even used the correct inflections, like she'd dug it right out of my...

I hurriedly checked my memory, to see if anything was out of place; surprisingly, nothing more than usual. I had gotten on the Way to travel to San Antonio to meet with one of the Wardens, got a bit turned around, then ended up on this ship; _must have been an ocean freighter_.

"I see you've got a witch on board. I should have guessed from how nonchalant you were about the vampire I took out in your cargo bay."

The man's eyes hardened, and he seemed to be turning on some altogether new personality. "Who says she's a witch?" he grated. Then he seemed to realize what the second thing I'd said was. "Vampire?" he whispered.

"Come on, she's obviously a witch. Talented enough, if you could get through my psychic defenses and pick out my full freaking name."

"I know more than that, Oh Wise One. I see He Who Walks Behind in your shadow. I see pain and loss and fear. I see guilt and regret, for somebody named Susan. I see the Cold Lady's favors haunting your trail." Her voice took on a sing-song quality, and her eyes suddenly looked a thousand years older.

I was silenced for a moment, no small feat, as most of my friends and all of my enemies would attest to.

"Mr. Dresden, this is River." Mal said, smirking somewhat; he seemed pleased that someone'd shut me up for the first time.

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out now."

"She can be a might creepifyin', iffin she wants ta be." Mal drawled again, a laugh on his face.

Simon returned now, frowning at seeing River here in the room with this stranger. "It's nothing I've ever seen before, Captain. Body's already starting to decay slightly, but...I don't think I could even put a classification on it."

"That's because it's a Vampire, not a human, doc." I said, sliding off the table to my feet.

"Jien tah duh guay." the doctor said, face angry.

"Uh, sorry. What did you say?" I asked, confused; I wished for a brief moment that Lash still haunted my mind, because she would certainly have been able to translate for me. _For you, my host._ the voice echoed again in my head, and I heard the words spoken as in English; "Like hell!" I must have stood there with a blank look on my face for a little while, as I suddenly began to worry about the fact that Lash had apparently survived; when I came to myself again, they were staring at me expectantly.

"Sorry, what?"

"The shadow of the past returns. Fallen from grace, given new life and a name." River murmured, obviously picking up on my concern about Lash.

"I said, are you feeling alright, Mr. Dresden? I've got a whole crew 'bout to fall down asleep. You conjure you can hit the sack, then maybe we can talk in the morning to figure out what ta do?"

"Sleep is god." I smirked. Mal only laughed, then walked out, saying something to his burly crew member (_Huh, Jane is a girl's name, isn't it?_). River grinned at me. I Listened, and heard "Put him in Book's room. Lock the door behind him, we'll get him for breakfast. Hopefully he's willing to talk a bit."

The burly man leaned into the room and hooked a finger at me and pointed towards one of the rooms. The door was open, and it was dark; he hit a light switch, then closed and locked the door behind me.

"Well. Isn't this peachy."

"You'd prefer to be back fighting the Vampires?" Bob said cheerily from my backpack.

"Can't honestly say. Something about all this seems off. This feel like a ship to you?"

"Not getting any wave motion." Bob murmured, as the skull rotated slowly, scanning the room. "Say, this couldn't just be a transport ship." he said, eyes suddenly narrowing. "We're in a threshold. Pretty big one, too. You tried anything magical?"

"You wanna run that by me again? I didn't think thresholds formed around what is essentially a place of business."

"They don't."

"Then..."

"Then this place must be a transport ship, and _also_ home."

"Hmm." I murmured, then tried to get some sleep. The clock mounted on the wall read 3:30 am when I finally drifted off.

* * *

><p>Kaylee was ecstatic about having somebody new aboard when Mal announced it before breakfast.<p>

"Mei mei, it's not like we took on a passenger. This guy either stowed away and hid for 2 days, or he came in by ship and didn't trigger any of our proxy alarms. Either way, I ain't all-fired happy about him bein' on my boat."

"Still Cap'n, it's always shiny meetin' new folk."

"Ain't always been." I said, intentionally pushing on the thought of Early; her cheery demeanor immediately dimmed a bit, and she appeared more subdued.

"Xie xie, Cap'n."

"Jayne, go get our new guest and bring up him. Like ta talk with him a bit."

* * *

><p>The knock on the door was loud and rambunctious, and woke me out of a deep sleep.<p>

"Hold on, hold on, I'm comin'."

"Hurry up, or there won't be no grub left." the man groused.

"Alright." I said, as he opened the door, finding me still in the clothes I had worn. I had my duster over my arm; it was a bit warm to wear it here.

"Go on up those stairs, then turn left." he said, waiting for me to go first.

I followed his directions, and stepped into what looked like a bright and cheery galley; there were 6 people sitting around the table or bringing something to it; with the big man behind me, that made 7.

"Hello there. Guess I didn't meet everyone last night; name is Harry Dresden. I'm a private investigator in Chicago, Illinois."

I saw the confusion on their faces; not about the name, but about Chicago. "You know, the Windy City?"

"What does wind have to do with it?" asked the big man that had escorted me up, taking his seat at the table.

"It's just a nickname. Uh, how do you not know where Chicago is?"

I saw the name finally gain some recognition, in a woman with curly dark brown hair and creamy skin; she wore a fancy-looking silk dress and what looked like an asian-styled robe.

"Chicago, Ilinois. In the United States of America."

"Yea. You all speak English, so we can't be far from-"

"From Earth-that-Was."

I fell silent again; was I losing my touch?

"What do you mean, Earth that was?" I groused, voice cracking just a bit.

"What was the date before you arrived here?"

"Well, the Way I came in by was..." I gave the day's date.

"Well, the date today, according to the ship's chronometer, is April 25th, 2519."

"And we're 24 hours and 30 minutes from Whitefall, a moon in the Georgia system."

I wavered on my feet for a moment, glad that somebody shoved a chair behind me; I collapsed onto it, trying to wrap my head around the concept.

"That's a violation of the 6th Law." I finally managed to squeak out.

"The 6th Law of what?" asked Jayne, the big burly man.

I sighed; couldn't get any worse than it was.

"Of Magic."

River smirked, while the rest just looked dumbfounded.

I realized I'd have to start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"First thing you'll have to know, and it takes a leap of faith to understand it. Magic is real."

"Jien tah duh guay." Mal said, purely as an opening position.

"Weird, but no less true. I'm what is called a wizard. I'm human, but I've got, both by genetics and by training, the ability to control the elements and perform spells."

"Magic is impossible. There's never been a scientific basis for it." the doctor said, (_Simon?_).

"You'll have to forgive the doc." Mal said, a gleam in his eye. "He's just not happy because he and his sister nearly got burnt at the stake one place because they thought she was a witch."

"She very well may be. I'm not getting a feel of her aura right now, but...come over here, little grasshopper. I'm not going to harm you, I just need to touch your hand."

Mal smirked at my use of the phrase, but his eyes narrowed as River stood and walked next to me. I took her hand in my left, and closed my eyes, focusing.

Nothing. Just the normal life aura of a human. Well, almost...I began to have images flash in my mind, almost random images of different kinds; some of safe comfort aboard this ship, some terrifying, whirling images of a bloody melee with brutalized monsters, some of a girl on a table having surgery performed on her head, some of strange looking men with blue gloves, and some faded memories of a childhood filled with dancing and mathematics.

I pulled my hand away, quickly; something had happened to this girl. I never got emotional or image transfer just from a touch.

"You're a psychic." I said matter of factly.

She simply nodded, then went back to her seat.

Mal had been watching, and finally spoke up. "You don't seem particularly surprised by that."

"I had my suspicions when she said my full name, and when she pulled things out of my past that not even some of my closest friends know."

"But it doesn't surprise you."

"No. My apprentice is actually capable of reading minds, to some extent. It's just not pleasant when she does. Magic used to enter the mind, especially uninvited, is damaging to both victim and user. I didn't get that feel from River here; she's a natural psychic, without any magical ability."

I heard River murmur from down the table, "Can't change. Only read."

"Never heard tell of actual wizards out in the 'Verse, so I'm assuming they're not that common."

"They're not that common, even in my world, my time; who knows where they are here." Then my brain caught up. "What was that you said, Verse?"

Mal smiled. "Look up."

I noticed that I was sitting under a skylight; outside, I could see the bright points of light of the stars, much more clearly and starkly than is normally possible on polluted old earth.

"Okay, that explains the ship without water motion. Are we in space?"

"Call it the Black. But yea."

"Okay, that raises a whole host of questions. Have I earned a few answers?" I asked with a smirk.

"Fair enough. Where do you wanna start?"

"It's the year 2519. We're on a spaceship. Hyperdrive?"

"No, nothin' like that, Mr. Dresden." the little woman with honey-colored hair said matter-of-factly. "Heard tell of folk trying out things like that, but never successful-like."

"Okay. How do you go from planet to planet then?"

"It's called a radion core accelerator. It uses deuterium fuel to push the ship on a plume of ejected energized plasma. Serenity's class is called a Firefly because of the engine bulb in the back."

"But are there many planets?"

"15 planets, and what is it, 300 or so moons? Most all inhabitable in some way."

"16 planets, Captain." murmured River.

"Right. 16." I saw barely-mitigated fury settle over Mal's face, and wondered what I had gotten into.

"Not sure you wanna know." whispered River, directing her gaze at me.

"Look, kid. I really don't want you messing around in my head. It's not a real friendly place, plenty of dark memories."

"Can't help it. You're broadcasting."

"You can't control it?"

"She can't control it, Mr. Dresden, because a government-sponsored academy, funded by the biggest corporation in the 'Verse, decided to make her brain their rutting playground." Simon said, his tone hostile.

"Those memories...they came from that time."

She nodded, her face a bit pale.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Nobody should go through that." She gave me a wan grin.

"So, what form does the government take?"

"Evil, immoral, and overbearing." was the immediate response from the dark-haired black woman, who hadn't spoken yet.

"That's about the size of it." Mal said glancing at her.

"Apart from the evil part, sounds about the same. The White Council, the governing body for people like me, is only obliged to uphold the laws of magic and protect wizards from supernatural threats. They aren't obliged to do what is right."

"Does this council experiment on 14 year old girls?"

"Nah, but they do execute teenagers who've learned magic the hard way and broken one of the laws." I said bitterly.

"That's horrible!" Kaylee said, holding a hand to her face.

"Nearly happened to you once." whispered River.

"Yea. I killed my adopted father with magic. Fire, actually. That's a big no-no, violation of the First Law."

"Why didn't you get killed then?"

"Because my adopted father was trying to kill me back. There's leeway for self-defense. After a fashion, that is."

"Sword of Damocles."

"Still under it, sad to say. 'Least this time, it's my own damn fault."

River nodded, saying "Rescued your apprentice."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with killin' someone back what tries to kill ya." Mal said, feeling some sort of approval for this strange feng le man.

"So can ya see the future?" the big man, Jayne, said.

"Not really." He frowned.

"Love potions?"

"They work. Bit more sleezy than that though. And no, I won't make one. Not sure where I'd get the materials out in space, anyways." I caught a smirk between Mal and the dark-haired woman in the silk dress. She frowned at him.

"Summoning demons?"

"I can. It's not a great idea though. Either they're too strong for you and kill you, or the price they want for things is too great. And outright compelling them to serve you is a violation of the laws."

"What the hell use is magic then?"

"Only as useful as you make it." I said, with a very teacher-like nod.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you've told about this government. I assume you're rebels?"<p>

"Were, once. War's long done though. Now just try to put my thumb in their eye as often as possible."

I laughed, then; this was the kind of guy I could respect.

"So you just transport cargo?"

They all met eyes, and turned back to me.

"Ahh. Clandestine dealings?"

"Less than legal. Until we trust ya a bit more, probably not safe to say more."

"Fair. Don't expect mighty secrets from me then, either."

He frowned, then sighed. "Okay. Yea, we take the jobs as they come. Sometimes they are legal; our Ambassador has been getting us legitimate cargos lately, after-"

I caught the pause. "After what?"

"Miranda." River whispered.

"You feel up to tellin' the tale, little one?" Mal said; I could see the concern, the fatherly bond between the two, and smiled in approval.

She shook her head.

"Okay, s'alright. You can go on the bridge if you want, let us know if anythin's goin' on."

She nodded, and floated off up the corridor opposite the one I had entered through.

"Anyways, we get legit cargos when possible, but ain't always been so. Done train heists, stole a priceless artifact from Earth-That-Was, often smuggle things about. Robbed banks before."

"Sounds like a well-rounded resume." I snarked.

"About the size of it. We robbed a bank about 6 months ago, on a moon called Lilac." Mal explained, settling down for a story.

* * *

><p>I threw up. I managed to make it to the sink, at least; still, kind of embarrassing.<p>

"S'alright, Mr. Dresden. Just about the right reaction."

"So...are there still Reavers?"

"Yea. Not sure how many still about. Quite a few got taken out in the battle over Universe's moon."

"Hell's bells."

River came back at that point. She had slipped off to the infirmary, and brought back anti-nausea medicine. "Thanks, little one." I murmured.

"No problem, Harry." I smiled at her use of my name. She suddenly stopped, and looked at me curiously. "Who's Bob?"

I grinned, then sat down and reached into my bag. They tensed for a moment, then relaxed when I slowly brought out a skull, and set it on the table.

"Everybody; this is Bob. Wake up, lazybones."

"Always with the bad puns, Harry." the skull said, rattling in a yawn. His eyelights blinked on, and he looked around the table. "Wow, how is it you end up on a ship with 4 beautiful women on it?" He leered at the one that had been introduced to me as Inara; she glared back at me.

"Don't look at me. Blame the skull."

"It's a skull..that talks." Mal said, eyes nearly out of their sockets.

"His name is Bob. He's a spirit of intellect, he just uses the skull as a home."

"Hello Bob." River whispered; the others just gawked.

"Well, she's a cute one, Harry. Replacement for the blonde brickhouse back home?"

"Shut up, Bob." I growled.

"What do you keep him around for?" asked the dark-skinned woman, eyeing the skull.

"He's a pretty good barometer of the current state of magic, and he's got a whole bag of tricks. Just in general, he's useful, even when he's annoying.

"Bob, you got any idea of the current metaphysics of magic? I've noticed that nothing is breaking down around me; back home, if I spent this much time on a boat full of technology, it'd be drifting by now."

"Checking." the eyelights dimmed. After a few moments, they brightened. "Looks like you're in the clear. Technology isn't reactive to magic anymore."

"Any idea why?"

"I could give you the long, complicated answer, or I could just say 'I don't know.' Which would you prefer?"

"Never mind. Okay. Looks like my second excuse for not being able to show you anything I can do is moot. If you invite me on board your boat, I might be able to show you a few things."

"Invite?"

"Because your ship is a giant threshold."

"Care to explain that?"

I smiled. "They're called homestead laws. Any place that mortals live in, or make a home in, develops a threshold. A rented place, or one used as a place of business, doesn't develop much of a threshold. A home that's been lived in by generations of the same family creates a strong threshold. Inside that threshold, supernatural creatures have a hard time existing, and people like me have a hard time using even the simplest magic."

"Still not sure how this ship got a threshold, Harry." Bob said.

"I know now. Now that you told me the story about Simon and River, and about Miranda. You were crew before; now you're family. That kind of sacrifice and love has power. In spades."

Mal smiled; he thought he finally understood this stranger. "Alright. You're welcome aboard Serenity."

I smiled, feeling the rain curtain of the threshold part around me, from its former suppressive force. I saw a candle on the table, unlit; "Flickum bicus." I murmured, and the candle lit on its own.

They sat back from the candle, probably waiting for it to explode.

"Just a fire-lighting spell." I said. I put will into my amulet, and it began to glow with blue light. Eyes widened at that.

"Ventas Servitas."

With a gust of wind, my staff whirled up from the floor of the bay, and flew through the door, into my hand.

Mal stood up at that, knocking over his chair. "Jien tah duh guay!"

"Just a few of the tricks I can do. I think I could probably leave from here, if you wanted me to.

"Aparturum" I whispered, pushing the staff into the doorway near me. Nothing happened.

_Hmm. Could be a problem._ "Normally that would open a doorway into the Never Never, letting me just walk out of here." I saw eyes go a bit blank with my mention of the Never Never, _No time to explain now._

"Doesn't look like you did, Boss." Bob said.

"Thanks, Bob. Never would have noticed. Why didn't that work?"

"Not sure. It'll take some thinking and figuring. I'll let you know when I find out."

"Okay. Well, it looks like I'm stuck here for a while. Do you think you can drop me off somewhere?"

"Depends. Where do you think you're gonna go?"

"Figured I'd try to find a planet, see if I can step into the Never Never there."

"Worth a shot. Next place we'll be planetside is a moon called Whitefall."

"Still don't see why we gotta deal with that lao puh." Jayne groused.

"Cuz she's got the coin to pay us."

"She shot you. Twice." Inara said, looking at Mal like he was crazy.

"A bit, sure. Still, her money's good."

* * *

><p>Zoe, the dark-skinned woman that had stood apart from the gathering, just shook her head, a small grin coloring her formerly flat face. Now that I understood what had happened to these people, the reactions around me were making sense.<p>

I stepped closer to her, and said "I'm sorry about your husband."

"Thank you." she said, giving me a tight smile.

"I know what it's like to lose someone."

"You haven't mentioned it yet."

"Her name is Susan. She was a reporter, and she got exposed to a lot of the supernatural world because of me. Because of me..." I choked off. "Because of me, she's been infected with something that she can never get rid of...that will eventually kill her in the end."

She put a hand on my arm, a comfort I hadn't expected from this former soldier. She patted it once, then dropped her arm, her cool reserve back in place. "If you'll excuse me, I've gotta get the cargo moved."

Mal heard that, and turned. "Jayne! Help her. Mr. Dresden, if you don't mind, could you give them a hand?"

"Sure." I said. "Might as well call me Harry; we're gonna be together for a bit, and you'll get tired of calling me Mister." Just saying that name on its own gave me a pang of sadness; Mister and Mouse. Would I ever see them again?

"Guardian spirit will join you before long. Impossible to keep you apart."

I smiled at that, brightened by hope; did she know something I don't?

* * *

><p>River and Mal walked onto the bridge, sitting in their customary chairs. River refused to sit in the pilot's seat, often saying that Wash still needed to sit there. They had gotten tired of arguing with her about it, and usually the other person on the bridge sat there.<p>

"So, what do you think, little Albatross?"

"He's trustworthy. Strange, not altogether there, but trustworthy."

"Don't make him all that different from the rest of us, little one." Mal smirked. "So he's actually doing magic?"

"It seems so. Not anything I could do, nor any of the others at the Academy. Certain we haven't seen his real ability, his real strength yet."

"You mean..."

"He's more than he seems."

"Again, not much different from the rest of us."

* * *

><p>I was sweating profusely; the cargo they were moving was <em>heavy!<em> We had just finished up when I heard a popping/snapping noise, and turned quickly; a large, grey-ruffed dog stood there, tongue lolling happily.

"Mouse!" I yelled, and he ran into me, knocking me to my ass. "Glad to see you too, buddy." I said, scritching his ruff.

I noticed that the other two had drawn their weapons; and Mouse noticed too. He growled his usual subaudible growl; it was his first warning of danger. It actually vibrated through the floor plating, and they both noticed the vibration in their feet.

"He won't harm anybody. Just put away the guns."

Slowly, they holstered. Mouse checked both of them out carefully, sniffing their hands and most of their lower bodies. He met their eyes for a moment, then his tail began wagging happily again, tongue lolling. Jayne gave him a few pats, mussing with his ruff; I knew the big man was a dog person.

Mal strode in, having heard me shout. River was beside him, big grin on her face.

"Sorry about that, Captain. Looks like he found me. This is Mouse."

"What are we gonna do with a dog on board?"

"He'll be fine. We can figure out something for the...waste disposal." I said, eyes shifting to Zoe. She snickered at Mal's discomfiture. "He's friendly. He's just overprotective."

"Well. Fine then." Mal said, turning around and muttering in Chinese. Something continued to translate in my head, and I felt a wave of panic again.

River came down to see him, and he regarded her cautiously; he must have sensed my own mental state and the dark memories in her, sensed what she could do. Finally, he seemed to reach approval, and held up a paw gravely to her. She shook it, and just for a moment, looked like a much younger girl.

Kaylee bolted out of the engine room, and ran down to greet Mouse. He lolled happily, and enjoyed a good few minutes of petting and belly-scratching. Simon treated him coolly, but was soon won over by his good nature, and spent a few minutes petting him with the girls.

* * *

><p>I went to find Mal.<p>

"Sorry, I honestly didn't know he'd show up here as well."

"S'fine. You're gettin' off at Whitefall, anyways, right?"

"Depends on what I find. If I can't find a Way back home, I may be stuck here, in this 'Verse." Damn; I was 500 years in the future. I didn't think that time travel was possible with Way travel, but it was possible that my sense of time had been skewed in that place. If that was so, it was even worse than I had imagined.

"Well, we can figure that out, I conjure."


	3. Chapter 3

Their landing on Whitefall was uneventful, River setting Serenity down with her usual gentle touch.

They loaded the cargo on the Mule, and rode out to the meet; the cargo was buried as the last time, and Jayne and River had gone out for a walk, to try to find the snipers Patience had no doubt set up.

* * *

><p>They were there when Patience rode up, larger posse of men than the last time.<p>

"Mal, good ta see ya again, boy."

"Patience." Mal said, barely able to keep civil. "Got the money?"

"Sure I got the money. You got the goods I ordered?"

"They're buried; throw the money over and I'll tell ya where."

She tossed the money bag; Mal caught it, and felt the weight. "Too light by half, Patience."

"Other half when you tell me where it is." the old woman snarled.

Mal gave directions, while Harry looked at the men, trying to assess them; all were armed, pretty heavily; probably not enough to break through a shield though. Harry had given Mal and Zoe directions for the meet; if it went bad, they were to get closer to him and hold their fire until he said so.

Patience waited through the explanation, then smiled a wicked smile. "Thanks, Mal."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Jayne and River had taken down two snipers, and appropriated their weapons. <em>At least they had had the good sense to hide themselves better this time; useless against a Reader and a natural hunter, but good sense.<em>

They both had their aim on Patience's better men, when a number of people burst from camouflage all around the meeting place; these men held automatic weapons, and looked ready to kill.

Jayne was about to fire, when something strange happened. Mal and Zoe had gathered close to the feng le shagua with them, and he held out his left hand; a shimmering globe formed around them, and the automatic weapons of the men Patience had in ambush ran out of ammo without finding a mark, leaving momentary divots in the argent shield. The shield seemed to go clear, and Mal and Zoe were out shooting, taking down the ambushers with precise shots. Harry extended his right hand, and a sudden windstorm whipped up around the ones in front of them, lifting them up in the air slightly and preventing them from seeing. Jayne and River picked off one or two of the men in the windstorm, then it slowly eased off, leaving Patience's men tangled up with each other. They found themselves staring into 3 gun barrels; Harry had grabbed one of the nasty shotguns out of the armory locker, and seemed to be laughing maniacally as Patience threw the final bag of platinum, terror evident on her face. The three strode away; all of Patience's men were too afraid to draw weapon, and Patience was trapped under her horse (again).

* * *

><p>Kaylee, Simon, and Inara were in the hold, Mouse with them. Suddenly the big dog growled, a fierce snarling that the others hadn't heard before, in his time on the boat; the three of them took the warning for what it was, and took cover. The dog waited in a shadowy spot, as two dusty local men walked aboard, looking around the cargo bay.<p>

The three hiding among the crates were treated to a show as Mouse rocketed out of his hiding spot, towards the men; Simon could swear he saw a bright corona form around the big dog's head, making almost a bow wave of energy as he slammed into the first man, knocking him cold to the ground. The other got a face full of angry dog, as Mouse took him down, knocking the gun away with one paw and pinning him with the other.

Simon quickly retrieved the gun, while Inara grabbed the other. Both of them had trained up in weapons some since Miranda, and scoffed at the poor shape the guns were in. _Jayne would be furious that these weapons were treated like this._

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the other 5 strode in, having gotten off their purloined horses, to see Mouse standing on one of the men, with the other knocked out cold, cuffed and being watched by their Medic and Ambassador, guns held very steady in their hands.<p>

"Mr. Dresden, Mouse was amazing. Never seen anything like it!" Kaylee gushed.

"He is a marvel." Harry said, smiling at Mouse. The dog lolled his tongue at him for a second, before returning his grim attention to the terrified goon beneath him.

"Let him up, boy." Mouse pushed off from his chest, getting a satisfying "Oof!", then went to Harry's side.

"Get off my boat, and take your friend with you. You ever try anything like that again, I'll let the dog finish you." Mal snarled.

The man picked up his friend, in obvious terror, and stumbled off the ramp; it closed a moment later, and River raced up to the bridge, getting Serenity into the sky, heading for the Black.

* * *

><p>I was somewhat surprised by their reaction; I had thought seeing me cut loose in earnest might scare them a little (it had scared some of my friends pretty badly in the past), but they seemed to actually be a little more comfortable. Maybe it was a trust thing, rather than a <em>scary wizard cutting loose<em> thing.

"Sorry we couldn't get you more time to figure out what you needed to on Whitefall, Harry." Mal said, sitting down at the table. Mouse was sitting next to Jayne and Kaylee, hoping to cadge some food.

"No problems. I figure you've got to get out quick in your line of work."

"Seems we're leaving a planet fast more often than not." Mal quipped, a grin on his face. They'd gotten paid, he hadn't gotten shot, and this feng le shagua seemed to actually be a wizard.

"You know, if you're not able to find a way back home, seems we could use somebody like you in our jobs."

I smirked. "I appreciate the offer, but I've got people at home depending on me. I'm hoping I can find some way out."

"Well, I understand that. No worries. Here's your cut of the job." he handed me a small bag, filled with platinum coins.

"Appreciate it. Hopefully this'll be enough to get me where I can find a Way."

"Boss?" I heard Bob say, from his perch on the shelf across the room. "Might be a problem with that."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." I said, rubbing my temples and dropping my face in my hand.

"Well...I've done some testing, and I can't get access into the Never Never anywhere around here while we're in the Black. It's like it's just not there. I could feel something on that planet we were on, but...it didn't feel like the same one."

"It's a different Never Never? I thought it was the same throughout the universe." The others were listening with interest, though confusion seemed to reign on all of their faces. Only River appeared serene; she had probably pulled the feel of the Never Never right out of my head.

"So have most wizards, boss. Problem is, most wizards haven't traveled 20 light years to a new star system and terraformed a bunch of planets and moons into habitable worlds. I don't think these planets are old enough to have a Never Never connection with Earth-that-was."

"So you're saying I'm stuck here."

"Until we can find a way into our Never Never again, yea."

"Well then. I guess I will be taking that job, Captain."

Mal grinned. The others around the table looked excited.

* * *

><p>"Agent Wilson?"<p>

"Agent Benden."

"I have received a message from one of our agents in Alliance Signals Interpretation. They have intercepted a message from a minor land-owner on Whitefall, Patience Colby."

"Continue."

"She reported encountering a name that is familiar with us: Malcolm Reynolds."

"Interesting. Did she report contact with Subject Tam?"

"No Tam. However, from her story, it indicates that she encountered someone who could reflect bullets and cause a controlled windstorm. Her men that attempted to take the ship itself were attacked and disarmed by a large dog that appeared to have a high degree of intelligence and that glowed before it hit them."

"I think your friend in Alliance Signals was drinking, or indulging in drops."

"I have reason to believe the story; it is to someone that Colby trusts."

"Someone with the ability to stop bullets and cause a windstorm? It is certainly something we are interested in."

"I shall dispatch a team immediately."

"Be cautious; this particular person appears to be more dangerous than Tam."

"And she was dangerous enough to require an Operative's attention; never mind the fact that the Operative failed in his mission."

"I shall give them advanced warning."


	4. Chapter 4

The one thing I never imagined about space travel is that it could be boring. All of my training (albeit most of it being from fantasy/scifi movies, literature, and TV shows) says that space is full of negative space wedgies, interesting alien races with funny heads, and broad scale intergalactic epic wars.

The pace on a Firefly class transport ship is a bit more sedate, it seems.

With the fourth of a string of legal cargos arranged by Miss Serra, we were on our way to Santo, a planet that's technically in the "Core" worlds, but had been described to me as being a bit more rough and tumble than the pristine, immaculate core planets. A factory world, a place where work is done. More than a little like Chicago, I would guess.

I've at least been learning about these strangers I've been thrust into the 'Verse with; it seems the Captain is more than a little like some hard-headed wizard I know. He'll put what's right over what's easy, and to hell with the consequences. He's also more than a little pragmatic about his problems; an easy enough attitude to take up when you live on the Rim like these people do.

His crew is an eclectic bunch, but from somebody like myself, whose friends are werewolves, vampires, and faeries, along with freak wizards like me, that's definitely a compliment.

Kaylee is a ray of sunshine, and just the sort of person who could renew the faith of humanity in me; the doctor, who's occasionally a bit of a hardass, especially where his sister is concerned, is still a decent guy, who genuinely cares about his family on this boat. He and Kaylee are inseparable, it seems; a pair like Billy and Georgia.

River is a strange little girl, and this is coming from the man who had (?) a fallen angel in his head and talks to a skull named Bob. Always seems to know a little too much about what's going through my head, even mentioned Lash a few times; not even some of my closer friends knew about Lash's influence until I came clean about her. River's a sweetheart though, and kind-spirited. Hard to believe a girl who's seen so much horror in her life can still have hope for the future. Could be there's a lesson to be learned there.

Inara is a woman of layers and masks; she reminds me a hell of a lot of the White Court. Almost feels like the Guild was formed by the White Court; they'd be the ones to benefit from an arrangement like that, if anyone.

Jayne is simple; almost like one of Marcone's men. He reminds me of Marcone's biggest guy...Hendricks? That's the name. All gun and muscle, no brains. At least he's dependable, they tell me. Got a strange look from River, when they said that, but I don't disbelieve them. Seems those are the only kind of looks she gives, anyways.

Zoe is a unique woman. Reminds me of Susan, in some ways; in others, she's completely different. Maybe it's the old soldier vibe; she almost feels like Sanya, on some days. Then, she almost flips a switch, and becomes another person; sweet, funny, and kind. She's friendly enough, and seems to be willing to chat, or smile at a joke. I get the feeling that a smile on her face has been a rare quality since her husband died.

I've been feeling a strange presence in the bunk I'm in; they said it was Shepherd Book's old room, and I've occasionally caught a glimpse or impression of an older black gentleman with long grey hair and a preacher's collar; I definitely feel a protective presence in the room, though. I haven't had it in me to use the Sight here; something tells me there's more to the story of this man than they let on, probably more than they even know. The feeling of protectiveness feels almost like the one I occasionally get around Michael.

I get a similar feeling on the bridge. Apparently River refuses to sit in the "pilot's" chair on the right; I've heard her say that it's Wash's chair more than once. Strange thing is, whenever I sit down there, I feel a cool chill; not quite like sitting in the same place as a ghost, but I can definitely feel some kind of presence. Never feels uninviting, more like it's just letting you know it's there. Looks like Serenity's crew never really wants to leave.

* * *

><p>Mal sat back in the pilot chair, passing the evening watch by looking out at the Black.<p>

_This Dresden fella is sure odd, but he's a right friendly cuss too. Always shoulders his part of the load, always takes up his end of the deal. A bit skittish about meeting your eyes, though; makes ya wonder what he thinks he'll see. Tends to be quiet, keeps to himself, almost like a kid who doesn't realize his own strength; until he gets into a situation. Surprised we only had two situations like that already; first on Whitefall with Patience, the fella throws up some sort of barrier, stopping every single bullet was meant for mine and Zoe's hide, then somehow, still not sure how, he puts up a windstorm that picks up Patience's men and knocks 'em on their asses. _

_The second time, on Kerry, waiting for our contact for a legitimate drop, somebody in the bar gets a bit fiesty; Dresden puts up with this shagua's go shi for a while, then somehow lit the guy's drink on fire with a whisper. Barmaid wasn't real happy with the mess and the fire, but Dresden just smiled, paid for the damage, and came with us back to the ship._

_Right odd fella. Talks to that skull all the time, but as the skull talks back, hardly fair to call him crazy because of it. Still not rightly sure how he found that missing item we'd been asked to find by the town elders on Kerry; just closed his eyes, drew a circle around him on the ground, whispered in gobbledy gook, and that pendant 'round his neck floats towards where we need to go. Just like magic, I guess._

_Never heard tell of someone quite like him._

* * *

><p>Serenity's night cycle had just begun when I made my way onto the bridge; I was feeling restless (ship life hadn't really agreed with me yet; I walked miles a day, usually, pursuing my own work).<p>

I found Zoe on the bridge. I could move silently for a big man, if I wanted to; but she was already aware of me as I stepped up to the bridge.

"Mornin'." she said, looking up over her shoulder.

"Is it morning?"

"Yep." she said, pointing to a clock. Hmm, 1:30 ship time.

"Ahh. Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all." she said, indicating the co-pilot seat.

I sat in companionable silence with her, enjoying the view.

"I can't normally see the stars like this where I live." I said quietly.

"City living?"

"Yea. Light from the city drowns out the night sky. Usually have to go to my old Master's place down in Missouri if I want to see a view more like this."

"Your...master?"

I chuckled. "Old way of saying my teacher. He was the man who vouched for me after I killed my adopted father. The Council said that I had to live with him, as I was only 16." I didn't say that the reason I'd gone to live with Ebenezar was that the man was under orders to kill me if I got uppity.

"So he taught you magic?"

"He taught me a lot of things. Magic was just...the gravy. He gave me all manner of training in things like self-control, being confident of myself, everything to do with learning to live with myself."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He is." I said, bitterness touching my voice. She must have heard it, because she gave me a look. "Okay, there's more to that story. Not feeling entirely comfortable with telling it, just yet."

She nodded, accepting that I wouldn't tell her now, but maybe someday.

"So, what can you tell me about Wash? I heard a bit, but it sounds like you knew him best."

"He was my funny man. Best pilot in the 'Verse. That man could make Serenity do things she had no rights to be doing. River's an amazing pilot, natural talent; she's better at navigating than my man was. Girl's nearly a navigation computer herself. But my Mister...he was special. Loved these dinosaurs on the console; when we first hired him, thought he was more like a kid than a man, always playing with the dinos."

I smiled. "I can see he was." I thought about my own dinosaur story, thinking that I had to tell her that one some day.

"What about your lady, Susan?"

I grimaced, a mask of pain. She caught the look, and asked the question with her eyes.

"Okay. I met Susan when she was working as a reporter. She's beautiful, talented, intelligent. She has a way of worming information out of people. She probably could have worked for a big newspaper, talented as she is; she started out at the Midwestern Arcane, a small yellow-sheet that reports on supernatural happenings."

"You mean people where you're from actually believe in the supernatural?"

"Oh, hell no. It's treated as a joke rag, treated like fictional stories. She kept working away at it, and in three years, had some fairly compelling stories about real supernatural events, courtesy of your friendly shipboard wizard."

"Must have rung a few bells."

"Powers that be decided to bury her evidence; the original film of me killing a super-werewolf got lost."

"What happened to her?" Zoe asked, noticing his hesitance.

"I got invited to a vampire masquerade ball as a representative of the Council. I took along a friend of mine, a real holy man, what's called a Knight of the Cross. Susan followed us in.

"According to the rules of hospitality, the hosts are obliged to protect their guests, aren't allowed to overtly harm them. The rules of hospitality don't cover uninvited guests though."

Zoe covered her mouth. "Wuo de mah."

"Yea. They took her. Through a whole bunch of bad choices and mistakes I had made, which are way too convoluted to explain, I couldn't protect her with my own power. Doing so would have made a war between the Vampires and the White Council, besides.

"I got my power back, and most of another sorcerer's; and started the war anyways."

Zoe gave me a shocked look.

"It's the way I've always felt. I never regretted it, even later when the Reds got the upper hand on the Council; start a war for a single human life? Goddamn right." I said resolutely.

"She's gone though, isn't she?"

"Yea. She'll never be able to return to herself. Sooner or later, her thirst will get the better of her. And she'll die as she is, and be reborn a Red Court Vampire. Apart from a single night of..."

"Passion?" Zoe said, winking at me.

"There you go. Passion. Apart from that, courtesy of a super-strength unicorn-mane rope, I can't ever be with her. She doesn't want to hurt me, but she can lose control too easily. She doesn't want to be the one who killed me. So she left. She went off to a different continent, went off to fight the war in her own way."

Zoe got up and walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I put my own hand over it, smiling up at her.

She bent quickly and kissed me, surprising me. It took a moment, but I finally began kissing back. We only kissed for a few seconds, though; just a first step. I grinned at her, and she smiled back at me. She sat back down at the pilot's seat.

"I been meanin' to ask ya. You don't like eye contact; I know it bothers the captain somethin' fierce, he likes to look into people's eyes. Why?"

I smiled. "There's something that wizards are known for, that may have been lost to general knowledge in the trip to this system. We are known for our clear sight, our ability to see into the truth of things. I can look at the world through that sight, see the ebbs and flows of magic and life in the world; but I can also look into a person in the same way. It always begins with eye contact. It's called a soulgaze. It's a life-altering experience; something that stays with you forever, like an appendectomy scar. You can't ever burn the image out of your head."

"I can imagine a few sights that compare."

"I'd suppose you can; this crew, out of most people in the 'Verse, are the ones who can. Seeing the Reavers for what they are, seeing what they're capable of..."

"So would you do this soulgaze with me?"

"I'd usually advise against it. It's not that I'm afraid of what I'll see, just...I've only had a few people soulgaze me, and they're always really shaken by what _they_ see."

"Seen worse in the war, and on Universe's moon."

"Okay. That's fair. You ready?"

"Yes." she said resolutely.

I met her eyes, and fell into those brown depths like a deep well.

_I found myself looking at Zoe, as she stood on the fields of Serenity Valley, in the middle of a battle as their forces were overrun, hearing the roaring of ships landing, the crackle of the radio as they were ordered to lay down arms, the smell of burning flesh and blood, the feel of mud and grime, the coppery taste of fear._

_Zoe was dressed as she looked today, though, leather vest over a long-sleeved shirt and long pants. I could see that the garments were patchworked; each patch a sorrow. She was forging sorrow and memory into armor, to make herself stronger. Each bad experience, each wound, was dragged into a furnace of determination and forged into a new patch._

_A very fresh wound was still healing, still patching; her heart had been torn out. I could see the seed of a new one, budding and green; it was still open and raw though._

With a rush, I fell back out of the well, and saw her looking back at me, her eyes wide and her skin paler than I'd ever seen it. I'd never seen my own soul through a gaze, and frankly, never wanted to. Too many people had fainted or gone pale at the sight. I don't even look too hard at mirrors.

A wan smile grew on her face; her face filled with color again, as she realized that I wasn't running away, wasn't hiding from her.

"Not the most unpleasant 'Gaze I've ever seen." I smirked.

"Can't say one way or t'other." she quipped. "Only seen the one. It's just..."

"Don't. I know my own past, my own sins. I don't need them repeated to me." I said, a little more harshly than I had intended. I winced as she recoiled slightly. "Sorry. I just...I've never seen my own 'Gaze. Don't want to." She relaxed now, a smooth grin on her face.

"Then I'll consider myself special, getting to see something like that all to myself."

We passed the night shift comfortably, telling our war stories.

* * *

><p>River walked in the catwalks, as she often did on the nights when sleep eluded her.<p>

She could hear the dreams floating around the corridors and the bay of Serenity; she saw Mal's familiar old dream, the battle of Serenity Valley. She flinched away from it, not wanting to live that memory yet again. One mind on Serenity was thinking about Mal, dreaming about him; she blushed when she saw what the dreamer wanted with him. She floated her mind smoothly past Simon and Kaylee's bunk, not even wanting to know what was happening there. Jayne's dreams had often alternated between a bleached blonde whore, and that fight on Universe's moon, laying wounded while the blast doors closed behind her; tonight it was different, a slim, lithe brunette with dancer's legs that climbed into his bunk with him..._huh._

She felt two minds that weren't sleeping on the bridge; the dark, calm, steady _dual _presence of Harry, and Zoe's usual walls of grief, draped about her mind like a shield or a curtain. There was something new in Zoe's walls though; little chinks of growing joy, that threatened to crack the grief, shatter it, end it forever. River smiled, realizing what had begun this night.

She passed the hidden smuggler's hold, the one that even the Captain didn't know of. She felt the thrumming of power within it, traced her hand along the panel and felt the intensity of it.

She smiled again, knowing that the custodian had returned to his charge.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity set down on the shipping pads of Santo with River's usual delicate touch. The ramp opened, and the shipping company that had contracted to move their cargo to the warehouse was waiting, with 3 hover trucks and 10 men.

They kept weapons out of sight while the loaders were onboard; no sense in riling up the local law. Despite Serenity's less-than-sterling record, enough dirty cargo moved through Santo's docks that a ship like Serenity was not at all unusual here.

Gathering at the bay doors, the crew was dispatched in pairs to do any shopping or stocking that needed done. Whether by finagling or coincidence, Zoe had been paired with Harry for the food and sundries shopping. Jayne and River were to see to their munitions needs, and Mal and Inara went to meet with their next prospect, a local shipping agent by the name of Alexei Samms, to finalize the deal for their next cargo.

Nobody, not even River, noticed the two pairs of eyes watching Serenity, watching the movement of the crew off the ship.

* * *

><p>I wondered who had suggested I go with Zoe to get supplies; my suspicions rested on River, but I also had learned through the weeks that Kaylee and Inara were capable of some astonishing romantic interference.<p>

We had made the food and supply orders, and were now window-shopping through the market area.

"Place actually seems quite a bit like Chicago; well, the grimier, industrial parts, and maybe a bit like Chinatown."

"No place like home, huh?"

Huh. I'm surprised that reference made it through the ages. "Yep. To be honest, I miss my old apartment a bit. It was home, had been ever since I left McCoy's farm and went to Chicago to start my work."

"And you did investigative work?"

"Yeah. Started off with a man named Nick Christian, a place called Ragged Angel Investigations. The man specialized in finding lost kids, and I helped him out quite a bit. One of the things in my bag of tricks is several ways to track people, or items. Comes in handy."

"You stay with him long?"

"A few years. Served an apprenticeship, so to speak. Third one I had done."

"What did you do after that?"

"Started my own work in the city proper. Did all sorts of investigative work; finding lost things, missing people, unusual problems. Made a bit of a name for myself; I was the only Wizard listed in the phone book."

Zoe snorted at that. "Really?"

"Yep. Only wizard in the book at the time; although one showed up in the Book a few years later, in Los Angeles, another city in the US. My bad influence, I'd say."

"Someone you had taught?"

I blinked back pain; Zoe again caught it. I shouldn't have been surprised at it, she was the most perceptive lady I'd met, apart from River and maybe Susan back in the day.

"That's a story for another time. Anyways, when I got attention, I started getting hired by the Chicago police, of all people. They had a special squad that dealt with...unusual investigations, and they needed somebody from my side of the street. As I was the only one who advertised, I got hired. Never was very smooth; I had a bad habit of withholding information from investigations and coming up with solutions that were totally unsupported by legal evidence."

Zoe snorted again; I realized that I loved hearing her do that. Her smile did wonders for a room too.

"I imagine you weren't very popular."

"Never was. Over the years, I developed a core of people who respected me, who had gone through hell with me and often as not pulled me out the other side. Lieutenant-no, Sergeant Karrin Murphy. She was my primary contact, and a hell of an officer. I know you and the others have a healthy dislike of law enforcement, and to be honest I did too...but Karrin was something special. Once I earned her respect, she would walk through fire to help me, if I needed it."

"Occasionally I think Mal doesn't realize that he seems to get the same loyalty." Zoe remarked.

"You're right. From what you said of everything you've been through, it's been one problem after another, and you all stayed together through everything."

"Man led 5000 men and women at Serenity Valley on Hera. He never really left that place, you know. He woulda gone home, I think, but...weren't no place to go back to. Shadow had been one of the strongholds of the Independent movement, one of the first rabble-rousers. Alliance made an example; turned the moon into a blackrock."

"God. I never imagined from talking with him."

"Not many people know it of him. I been with him longest, through the hardest of times in the war and in the camps later. Never saw him lose his faith until the day Serenity Valley fell, and we heard the news about Shadow.

"Sometimes, you can't go home again."

* * *

><p>Jayne and River had not returned from their trip to the armory store yet, nor Harry and Zoe; Kaylee had fueled the ship, saw to some much-needed maintenance, and had finally sat down in the bay, watching the people pass.<p>

Mal and Inara returned from their trip to the shipping agent, and behind them was a pair of mules carrying their next shipment. The shipment was loaded onboard, with Simon's help since their muscle wasn't back aboard yet.

Kaylee had divided her attention between the loading process and the dog sitting next to her near the ramp; Mouse seemed focused, somehow. Her family had dogs on Meadow, and they were always easy-going, friendly mutts. She instinctively knew that this dog was different. Harry often talked to Mouse like he was a person, and Mouse would seem to react in a way that meant that he understood.

"You're real smart, aintcha boy?" Kaylee asked softly.

Mouse looked up at her, with wise old eyes set beneath the wrinkly brow this breed of dog often carried. He gently licked her hand, then returned his attention to the crowds outside. She put her hand on the dog's head, and was shocked to feel a slight rumbling on her palm. Harry had told her that the dog rarely barked or growled, and when he did, to pay attention.

The dog took up a pointing stance, a nuance not lost on Kaylee. She turned to Mal and Inara, who were moving the cargo into place, when suddenly they were all deafened by a loud, roaring bark; then another, then another. It was like an air-raid siren; even the people outside were holding their ears and looking in surprise at the racket caused by the dog.

* * *

><p>I knew something was wrong. I had survived in the thick of a war between the Council and the Red Court for 6 years by being paranoid; I had gotten cozy with my paranoia, and gave it full attention whenever it reared its ugly head, knowing it to be a mistake if I ignored it. I had paid for such mistakes in the past with a great deal of pain.<p>

I looked around, and Zoe caught my tension as it transmitted through the arm she had looped hers through. She reached her hand down to the Mare's Leg holstered on her thigh, and I felt in my coat for the smooth wood of my blasting rod.

The tingle that slid through my feet and woke up my senses was the first warning that my paranoia was right. I had only experienced such a feeling once before; in the last year, Mouse had awakened a whole building of people with a series of barks that had ranged from ear-splitting to thunderous. Something was infused with those barks; they were designed to incite watchfulness and tension. Mouse was no ordinary dog; a Foo Dog, a scion of a semi-immortal divine spirit being and a normal dog, his breed was the traditional temple guardian of a number of monasteries and temples high in the mountains of Tibet and Nepal.

I'd first become aware of Mouse's other-than-normal nature when he'd been hit by a van during a case. Despite being not yet full grown, the tougher-than-nails dog had gotten right back up, and on three good legs, had returned the favor to the driver of the van, knocking him out entirely.

I knew this tingling, and I could actually hear the siren-like bark going up from the docks, more than a mile away.

"Come on, something is wrong with Serenity!" I said, grabbing Zoe's arm and dragging her along with me.

I felt something thud at my neck then; it had hit hard, but was foiled by the mantle of my spell-reinforced duster. Zoe fell beside me, temporarily stunned; she had a dart in her neck. I quickly pulled it out and tossed it aside; she was unconscious, but I could feel her mind stirring, and knew she wouldn't be out for long.

Despite knowing that she'd be alright, my blood began boiling.

Two medium height gentlemen wearing black suits and blue gloves walked up; we had turned into an alleyway to return to Serenity, and were alone for the moment, apart from the gentlemen.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm afraid we'll need you to come with us." one said.

"Do not try to fight us." the other said, an eerie reflection of his twin.

"Heard that said before. Always turned out bad for the other guy." I growled, standing to my full height. Despite these men being average of height, I towered over them from my full 6'6" stance.

My blasting rod was in hand, despite having no recollection of having drawn it. Its tip was beginning to flare an unearthly red, as the two men watched, fear creeping into their features.

"See, if you had brought your fight to me, I might not have taken it personally. Lots of folks hate me. But you didn't. You had to touch her." I growled, pointing at Zoe as she struggled to regain some footing, the drug from the dart wearing off quickly.

"In my mind, that moves you from pesky nuisance to serious threat. And in case you don't know what I do to serious threats...let me show you." I snarled, lifting the rod; its tip was an incandescent white. I pointed it at the right-most man's chest and yelled "Fuego!"

A spear of blue-tinged fire spiraled into him, searing through his chest and dropping him to the dirt, instantly dead; it even burned through the blue layer under his suit, which I noticed covered up to his neck as the rest of his suit burned away. I pointed at the other, and the blasting rod glowed more brightly.

He turned and ran, faster than I'd ever seen anyone human go; I let off a second blast, but the effort from the first soulfire-infused blast had spoiled my aim, and I only managed a grazing singe.

I started when I heard the gun bark beside me; I saw a small spurt as the bullet grazed his leg, leaving droplets of blood behind as he sprinted around the corner.

I looked down at Zoe; she was propped up on one elbow, Mare's Leg in hand, with a grim smile on her face. "Got him." she said.

"God, you're beautiful when you're angry." I quipped, then reached into my pocket for a sample vial. I always carried around a number of old style film canisters now; they'd proved way too useful in the past. I quickly scooped up a quantity of the spilled blood, then returned to Zoe, checking on the incinerated bastard as I went. I rifled his pockets with my leather-gloved hand, and pulled out his wallet and a strange silver cylindrical device, along with a small dart gun and 5 tranquilizer darts. I wanted to go right now and find the other bastard, but I knew Zoe needed help.

She'd managed to regain her knees, and I put one arm under her shoulder and lifted her up; we stumbled back towards Serenity.

* * *

><p>Jayne and River had just finished at the armory and were headed back, when River stopped in her tracks; she felt a twinge of tension streak upwards into her brain, and heard words in the strange signal, the worried bark.<p>

_Help needed, danger, come now! Serenity!_

She looked at Jayne with panicked eyes, and she rushed back towards Serenity, Jayne in tow.

* * *

><p>I saw Jayne and River pelting in, and knew they'd been drawn by Mouse's warning too. I had Zoe over one arm still; she was stumbling slightly, probably a side-effect of whatever they'd used to knock her out.<p>

Several men in Alliance uniforms began to approach as they saw us running towards Serenity; I saw the tension in their arms, and knew they'd been ordered to try to stop us. I extended my right hand and triggered off two of the rings, sending broadly dispersed waves of force at them; 6 men were cast aside like leaves on the wind. We gained Serenity, and the ramp began going up beneath us. We all got inside, and the airlock doors shut behind us.

"'Nara, get us outta here. Try to do it legal-like, wouldn't wanna cross Santo off the list."

"Roger that."

A few seconds passed, then Inara came over the comms again. "We're cleared to go."

I felt the takeoff beneath my feet, and knowing that we would probably be safe, I let Jayne take Zoe's weight off my shoulder and slid down a wall, suddenly exhausted.

Probably shouldn't have used soulfire.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the exam table on Serenity. Simon was checking my eyes and vitals; I knew the drill for something like this now, and waited for him to finish. I could see, once Simon got his damned light out of my eyes, that Mal leaned against the wall, waiting for Simon to finish. Zoe lay on the pad along the wall, watching me with worried eyes.<p>

"I feel fine, Doc."

"You look exhausted, like you haven't slept in days."

"Soulfire'll do that to ya." I said.

"Soulfire?"

"Tell ya later."

Mal came over a moment later, looking down at me. "You feelin' alright, Harry?"

"Peachy." I murmured, feeling like I'd gone 29 rounds with George Foreman in one of those carnival sumo-wrestler games.

"What happened?"

"Two fellas I never saw before stopped us, just after Mouse started barking."

"Just what in the _Xiong Mao Niao_ was that, anyhow?"

"Mouse is a rare breed. He's what's referred to as a Foo Dog. They're a special breed of dogs from remote places on Earth. They guard temples and monasteries, and they're said to have a celestial guardian spirit interbred. Gives them unique abilities related to that."

"Loudest bark I ever did hear. Hope he won't be doin' that in the Black, else we'll be findin' other arrangements."

"Nah, he only does it in times of great danger. Only the second time I ever heard it in 4 or 5 years of having him. He must have noticed the Alliance soldiers outside, waiting for us, and needed to warn us."

"Just how smart is he?" Mal asked, confusion on his face.

"I wish I knew. I know he understands everything we tell him, very clearly, and I suspect he remembers pretty much whatever is said. Got more common sense than a lot of humans I know."

"I'll believe that part. What about with you and Zo?"

"They were Blue Hands, Mal." Zoe said. He started; clearly he wasn't used to her calling him Mal.

"You sure?"

"Blue gloves, creepifyin' tendencies, no personalities, and all." Zoe said, herself exhausted from the effort of fighting through the tranquilizer.

"I nailed one. Zoe tagged the other; he got away."

"Gorramit. He gets away, we may never find out what's moving these wheels."

"Don't worry." I said, grinning. "We'll find him."

"Like hell. We ain't got the sensors to track in the Black like that. Odds are he's flying a ship that's too damn fast."

"Forget that you have a wizard on board, do you?" I mimed in Yodaspeak; I received blank looks. Damnit, couldn't the best of pop culture survive?

I pulled the vial of blood out of my pocket. "With this, I could follow that man across the fucking universe." My grin deepened, into a sardonic, satanic smile.

* * *

><p>River came to visit me, when Zoe had gone to sleep. "Hello, ge ge." she whispered, not wanting to wake the woman. She put a hand to my forehead, and I suddenly found myself in a mental landscape, looking at River; she was dressed as she had come down to the infirmary, but I felt fresh and awake, not exhausted.<p>

"I thought this would be easier."

"That's fine, darlin'." I said, looking around. It was a sunny day, on a bright green field. I recognized the field; it was the place where I took Molly for her evocation and thaumaturgy spell practice. I could see the smudges of smoke damage there, the circle of bright orange grass there. River'd riffled through my memory to find us a safe place to talk.

"Thank you for killing the Hand of Blue. I'm not sure I would have been able to maintain balance, had I encountered them."

"It's no problem. They wanted to capture us; I got hit with one of those tranq darts, but thankfully some wizard, who shall remain nameless, went and tattooed spells of protection into my coat."

River smiled, and reached behind my neck, plucking the dart out of the folds of leather. "Indeed. But I know you're torn up about killing him. Using magic. Breaking the first Law."

I nodded. "Always a reckoning when you do. I've done it before; but they just..."

"They aren't men."

"No, probably aren't."

"Do you think you can trail the other one?"

"That wasn't an idle boast, grasshopper. I intend to follow that man wherever he goes, and find out just who he works for, before I kick in his door and give him a _real_ bad day."

"Blue Sun. They work for Blue Sun. Followed us before. Two by two...They come out of the Black, they come when you call."

I could see that she was gearing herself up for some kind of fit, and didn't think I could handle that here in a dreamscape. I was surprised, then, when a tall, red-headed woman wearing a pure white toga walked over to us and knelt down beside River, touching her forehead. River immediately calmed, and looked up at the intruder.

"Hello, Lash."

"Hello, River." the redhead said in a pleasing melodic voice. "And you, my host."

"Lash. I'd ask 'What the hell are you doing here,' but I know just exactly what it is you're doing here. When you first got into my head, we made an understanding. My head, my rules."

"And that understanding was annulled when I sacrificed myself for you."

River looked between the two of us, for the first time looking confused.

"You are the twin halves of a whole, the dual mind. Why do you fight?" she asked, standing up gracefully.

"Because Harry is a boob." Lash said, grinning at the girl, who grinned cheekily back.

"Hey!"

"Not as if I'm telling a grand secret, Harry."

"You're dead. Why are you here?"

"The human brain has wonderful properties, especially in conjunction with the incredible regenerative powers of a wizard's blood."

"So. Here to tempt me to evil ways, again?"

Lash winced in regret. "It may surprise you, my host...but no. When I...sacrificed myself for you, that night in the cavern, I knew I was going to die. When you refused the coin, I thought you mad, but that refusal severed the link to the coin, and redeemed me.

"We're free of it."

"Sure, I'll believe that sometime in the next millennium."

"Truth." River said, staring _hard_ at Lash. The redhead looked wide-eyed at her, suddenly aware of what River was capable of. "Oh, my, Harry. You'd better hold onto this one. She's a treasure. A...gift, I believe her brother refers to her as."

River blushed; perhaps she had underestimated the Fallen's power herself?

"River, you'd better get out of here. I've got to talk with Lash alone."

River nodded, then disappeared.

"Now that she's out of the way, got a few things to say. If you're willing to help, I might oblige. The landscape's changed a bit since you last haunted my brain, and I may need the help. You're sure you can't access the coin anymore?"

"It's gone, as thoroughly as Earth-that-was." she said sadly. "I'm certain a few of the Fallen may have made the trip on the generation ships, but I doubt many of them could have. Too easily seen, too easily discovered. They prefer to act in anonymity."

"So you do know where we are now."

"Yes. Serenity. A good name."

"Alright. If you're done with the tempting, done with the games, I'll let you help me in return for renting out this part of my brain. I'm not using it all that much."

"I'm well aware of that, Harry." Lash smirked at me.

* * *

><p>I started awake, to see River looking down at me, hand still on my forehead.<p>

_Are you alright?_

_Yea. Thought she was gone. When something was translating the Chinese you guys use, I started to worry. Should have believed you when you said I had a dual presence; you probably knew before I did._

_She's one of the Fallen. 30 pieces of silver. Betrayers and Usurpers._

There was a pause.

_She seems nice._ I heard Lash's lilting laughter echo through my head.

_She is, at that, little one. Millennia of experience, intricate knowledge of magical theory, access to Hellfire...all at the low low cost of your soul._

_She is a reflection. Not the original, not the xerox. A reflection of light, painted on the substrate of your mind. She has no power now, only knowledge._

_In case you weren't aware, little one, for one like me...knowledge _is_ power._

_Can't burn your hands in the fire, this time. Part of you, not part of the coin._

_You're saying you think I can trust her?_

_Only as far as you trust anybody else._

_They don't call her the Deceiver for nothing._

_If that were still the Deceiver in your brainpan, might be you could say that._

I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not sure if I was dreaming or awake, but I felt someone kiss me.

I came to, some time into the morning. I sat up, still a bit tired but no more than I had been on some of my easier cases. I could still feel the tingle of the kiss on my lips, and when I looked over at the side-table, Zoe wasn't there.

Mouse got to his feet, from his usual dogasaurus rex rug impersonation, and licked at my hands. I smiled, just petting the dog for a few minutes; I was glad that he'd come after me, that he was here with me.

"He's happy to be here with you too." a voice said from the door.

"Gah!" I jumped, while Mouse just rolled his eyes at me and went to greet River. "We need to get you a bell." She rolled her eyes at me, in a way that showed me that she might have taught it to Mouse.

"I came down to tell you that breakfast is ready. We'd better get up there soon, or Jayne will eat it all."

"Thanks, grasshopper." She took my hand and walked up to the galley with me; no transfer of emotions or images this time, just simple human comfort.

* * *

><p>They were sitting around the table, chatting and eating, as though we hadn't just been attacked by these...Blue Hands? As though I hadn't just blown a hole in a man with magic.<p>

"Morning, Harry." Zoe smiled, as I sat next to her, at the only open spot. Inara smirked at our shared glance, and went back to her food. Mal gave me an irritated glance, but it softened when he saw Zoe's grin.

"So, think we can follow that Blue-Handed fella today?" Mal asked.

"Sure as hell can. I've just got to get a few things together. I can put together a tracking spell, and we should be going in a few hours. I guess it depends on where he is now; if he's still on the planet, we can pin him down, but if he's on a ship, we may not be able to. I haven't been able to try a spell like that in the Black yet."

"Well, it's worth a try. He's probably got a call out already, but nothin' we can do 'bout that."

"No call. No message. No ship." River said quietly, her eyes flickering to Jayne every few seconds.

"Then we might be able to get him. I've been trying to figure out what to do with my tracking spell. It's only designed for 2 dimensions."

Bob piped up from his semi-permanent position in the wall alcove over the little crash circle off the galley. "Simplest thing would be a gyroscope, boss."

"Suppose it would. Kaylee, we got anything that could work for that?"

"I just took apart a grav stabilizer and replaced the part; should work perfectly!" she beamed.

"Great. Then I just need..." _Lash, think you can put together a tracking spell for spherical navigation?_

_Of course. I just may have something useful._

"Okay. We're set." The others gave me a strange look, as I seemed to answer my own question, but River just smirked, then returned her attention to slyly watching Jayne as he put away his food. _Wouldn't have imagined that pair_ I thought, loudly. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I heard Lash laughing delightfully in my head again. The others laughed at what they assumed to be a joke between the two of us.

Inara shot me a look too; one that I thought I recognized from the past. I made a mental note to have a chat alone with Inara soon.

* * *

><p>Mal and the others watched from the doors and ladders of the bridge with astonishment as Harry prepared for this spell. He drew a near-perfect circle around him with chalk on the metal floor plating, and they saw the slight sparkle as he closed the circle about him. The others didn't have the sensitivity, but River did; with her eyes closed, she could perceive the magical power and the will of the circular construct as Harry saw it in his own mind.<p>

They saw him muttering quietly to himself, saw the gyroscopic element in his hand flare with sudden light, and then it dimmed again. Mal watched him deliberately smudge the chalk line, and the gyroscope suddenly spun about, focusing on a specific point. River moved at once to the navigation console, and began checking the coordinates.

"He's on the planet. Has to be. Nowhere else fits."

Mal got a little predatory look; _That huen dahn was after __**my**__ people_.

"I'd say we should go pay him a friendly little visit." Dresden said, standing up from the chalk circle now. His face said that it would be anything but friendly.

River smiled now, an evil little smile; even Mal was disturbed by the intensity of it.

* * *

><p>Serenity set down on the night side of Santo, at the passenger docks; after a walkabout in the city, Harry's little tracking gyroscope had aimed unerringly at one of the taller buildings; the schematics River had pulled up indicated that the building was owned by Blue Sun.<p>

"Okay. How the hell are we gonna get in?" Mal asked, put off by the quality of the security that seemed to be watching the place.

"Well, I'm not my apprentice, but I think I can get us veiled and get maybe 3 of us into the building, especially if one of you can break through security systems. Time was I could just blow them out without even thinking, but I think a hex would be pretty hard to pull off now, considering that my presence hasn't blown out anything on Serenity yet.

"The others would probably have to be our getaway outside; wait in the shuttle, maybe."

"Hearin' a lotta if offa this." Jayne muttered. "Do we really gotta get this piece o' go se?"

"He hasn't sent a message yet. If he does, they know where we are, where Harry is. They'll follow us. We need to silence him." River intoned coldly; everyone shuddered a bit at the look in her eyes, Harry saw. Everyone except Jayne. He grinned slightly, then seemed to agree to the plan.

"Alright. Let's saddle up, folks. Needta hit this place and be gone before the dawn."

* * *

><p>Zoe and River were accompanying Harry into the building; River, because her silence and stealth were needed, along with her deadly skills, and Zoe, because she was nearly as quiet as River, and almost as deadly. Harry was the only one who could take on the Hands face to face; if not toe-to-toe, at least at the end of a staff.<p>

Mal and Jayne were the backup on the shuttle; if something went south, they'd try to land on the building and get their people out.

Inara, Simon, and Kaylee were keeping Serenity ready to lift.

* * *

><p>River's eyes were alight with excitement as we ghosted through the corridors of the tall building; she'd already knocked out the two guards at the elevators, and had fixed the elevators so that we wouldn't need entry codes.<p>

I could keep us actively veiled; although not a simple spell, and one that required considerable effort on my part, the two women with me were helping by moving quietly and stealthily, requiring me to compensate only slightly.

We found the right floor; the little gyroscope in Zoe's hand continued to point unerringly at our target, although I could feel the spell fading. It would be gone in 15 minutes or less.

The doors opened, and with an effort, I managed to hex the lights overhead; they fizzled and shattered, pitching the room into darkness.

Zoe apparently had excellent night vision, as she had no trouble moving forward. I suspected that River could feel with her mind, to some extent, and let her move as though watching with her eyes.

Me? I had somebody draw me a picture of the room ahead. Lash pulled a trick that she'd done before, where I'd needed awareness of a darkened room; she created illusions in my vision that allowed me to see where the walls were, so I could avoid them easily. It didn't show things I couldn't see, but it was a hell of a lot better than walking blindly.

We rushed to the next door, and River kicked it down with a power that didn't seem possible for her slight frame. There were emergency lights on here, and the man in the suit turned about quickly; a little too quickly, as the wound on his leg caused him to stumble. He started reaching his hand into his coat, but the whizzing click of Zoe's Mare's Leg stopped his motion.

"Take out yer piece and you die." Zoe snarled.

"See, mister, we were having a conversation earlier. You interrupted it. I figure we should finish it right now."

"I have the authority of the Alliance behind me. If they catch you, do you know what will happen? I know she does." the Hand pointed at River.

"So that's why you're following us. Because she's psychic, and I'm...special."

"She's a living weapon, not just a psychic."

"Doesn't really explain anything. She's a human being, not a lab rat.

"Who is giving you your orders?" I bellowed. River nodded, and touched my arm.

_I've got it._

"Well then. Doesn't look like I've got much use for you anymore."

"What now, then? Are you going to use your pyrokinesis?"

"Nah, that'd betray the purpose of what I can do. I figured I'd just let Zoe have you."

Zoe's Mare's Leg barked once, twice, then three times; the Hand's head exploded from the shots, and he dropped like a doll with its strings cut.

We managed to reach Serenity and take off before alarms began going off in the city; thankfully, two other ships had taken off about the same time as us, so their attention was divided.

* * *

><p>I'd collapsed on the couch in the common room, and in a few minutes, when we were in the Black, Zoe set herself down beside me. My arm slipped easily around her shoulders, and we talked tiredly; well, <em>I<em> talked tiredly.

"What was that about betraying the purpose of what you can do?"

I smiled tightly. "Magic is a living force. It comes from life, from people living. It can be used for all sorts of things, and all sorts of purposes, but in the end, there wouldn't be magic without life."

"So...by taking a life with magic, what happens?"

"Nothing. It's not like karma, or anything like that, although I believe karma actually works. It's simpler than that, actually; I believe that killing with magic is wrong, because it violates the First Law and because it's a betrayal of the life that magic requires to thrive. It's certainly not a popular belief, even among wizards of my time; most just follow the Law because it keeps them from losing a head."

"Ebenezar taught you that, didn't he?"

"Yea. He taught me that. Then I found out years later that of all the people on the Council to have taught me that, he was also the Council's secret assassin. The only one who was authorized to break any of the laws at any time he saw fit."

Zoe winced, and leaned her head on my shoulder. "It's hard to learn that your heroes are human too, with human failings."

"Yea. I forgave him, finally. It was when I saved Molly, my apprentice. I finally understood what it had taken for someone to stand up for me at my trial. I never would have survived if he hadn't."

She smiled now, and crossed one leg over mine.

Mal walked by just then, and scowled mightily, until Zoe scared him off with a scowl of her own.

I fell asleep there, beautiful woman in my arms, safe and warm aboard a place of family.

* * *

><p>"Agent. The retrieval team sent to bring in Subject X and Subject Tam is missing. Although they were under a standing order for radio silence, they should have returned with their cargo by now."<p>

"Hmm. What could explain their lateness?"

"We're not sure. Their ship last left them on Santo; they had expected to find the ship X and Tam were traveling on there. We've just received word of a breakin at one of our controlled buildings there; there were random power failures and security system failures. Reports are to follow."

"Find out what happened there."

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, IL - 2008<strong>

There was a knock on Sergeant Karrin Murphy's door. She walked carefully to the steel security door, peeking through the fish-eye lens she'd installed, one hand on her gun; she eased up when she saw who was at the door.

She threw back the 3 deadbolts and opened the door, waving the visitors in.

"Hi Molly, Charity." The two blonde women embraced Murphy in turn.

"Hello, Sergeant." the young Latino man said.

"Carlos. Good to see you again." she went to shake his hand, and he pulled her into a brief hug.

"It's nice to meet you under different circumstances." Not _better_ circumstances, he thought.

"Come on in, all of you. Have a seat. Have anything to drink?"

"Just a water, if it's not too much trouble. I've got to drive to the train station soon." Carlos said.

Molly saw Murphy's red-rimmed eyes and correctly deduced the reason.

"He's not dead, Karrin."

Karrin shot a glare at her now, as she sat down in the embroidered seat her grandmother had left her with the house. "How do you know that?"

"Michael checked." Charity said, a wan smile on her face. "We're not sure where he is, but we know he's not dead, or in danger at the moment."

"That's good news, I guess. I figured after a month he'd have found a way to get back to us."

"They haven't found Mouse either, and the other Wardens have been searching for weeks. The Ways can be dangerous, but together, Harry and Mouse could have taken on anything they encountered there, barring a Sidhe Queen or something on the same level." Carlos said seriously, the usual cocky grin conspicuously absent from his face.

"So what am I supposed to do, just sit on my butt and wait for him to call?"

"I don't think so. I think we'll all need to just move on as best we can. We'll be moving a Warden into Chicago to cover the area; Harry's held down the fort for years now, and his absence might provoke some of the smaller fry to action."

"I guess. I just hate waiting."

"Yea, I do too. We gotta get goin', Molls. Train to catch."

"Where are you going?"

"Molly is going back to L.A. with me. Harry asked me when he first became her Master, that if he disappeared or anything happened to him, I'd take care of Molly with the Council."

Karrin looked speculatively at Carlos, but saw that Charity had taken it in stride.

"Karrin, Harry told Michael and I the same thing. Carlos still lives at home with a large family; it'll be quite a bit like home, if I'm not mistaken."

"Karrin, you don't gotta worry about me here. I'm just keeping my promise to Harry. We did have a favor to ask of you though. There was a box in his lab with instructions; he wants you to take care of Mister. And he said there's two other items of interest you should hold onto, for the time being."

Murphy nodded; she knew exactly what he had been referring to.


	7. Chapter 7

The CEO of Blue Sun sat at his desk, his office darkened and etched with the fading light of the day. The man, named Neil Adur, looked across his desk at his trusted lieutenant. His displeasure was evident on his face, although the lieutenant knew that the anger wasn't directed at him.

His troubleshooters, his personal agents, had failed in acquiring and capturing Subject X.

"What happened to them?"

"One was found in a back alley. His pockets had been pilfered, and his chest looked as though a large-bore laser had shot a hole in it, burning right through his protective suit; the hole was perfectly cauterized."

"The other?" Troubleshooters always traveled in pairs.

"He was discovered murdered by gunshot in the 15th floor of a Blue Sun building on Santo. The building had suffered security issues, and there was an apparent break-in during the night. Apparently the troubleshooter hadn't wanted to break radio silence, so none of the information he had was transmitted. The building suffered a fairly large fire."

"Damn." the CEO said, his fingers sliding nervously down the long, narrow grey tie he always wore.

"Sir?"

"It's nothing. Continue looking. Both Subject X and Subject Tam need to be found."

"The 6 contractors that our troubleshooter team had hired reported that a man looking like Subject X, and a girl looking like Subject Tam, had run past them with two others. They had attempted to bring them down, but were forced back by some sort of concussion wave."

"Did they get the identity of the ship?"

"They reported it as Serenity."

"Damn, damn, damn. It's apparently my luck that _that_ renegade browncoat is tied up in this."

"Should we put out a bulletin?"

"Our Alliance contacts are rather leery of us at this time. It probably wouldn't help."

"Should I send out another team?"

"Yes. Once we have word of where Serenity is, we'll snatch her up. I'm very interested in meeting this Subject X. You have the security procedures we discussed? They should be effective."

"Yes, sir." The assistant didn't understand why tying the man up in a stream of running water should help defend against the man's Psi powers, but didn't question it.

As he got up to do his boss's bidding, he saw by a reflection of the fading light that a faint glowing character was overlaid on the man's forehead, with a pair of glowing red eyes on each side of it.

* * *

><p>Serenity was currently humming along smoothly on course for Harvest, loaded with farm machinery and a supply of genseed on Persephone. This legal (but sensitive) job for Warrick Harrow would put us in the black again.<p>

I was beginning to relax, for the first time in a while. At the moment, no-one was trying to kill me; I was safe and happy aboard a boat full of the best kind of people, my dog and closest companion was with me, and a woman was looking at me.

In the best kind of way.

I was telling a tale about Kaylee, needling her about one of her often-interrupted trysts in the engine room with Simon. The boy was getting red in the face, and looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.

River had her forehead on the table, pounding it in helpless laughter, as I told a greatly exaggerated chronicle of their most recent coitus interruptus.

Almost the whole table was laughing, except the two unfortunate souls who were the butt of my joke; even Bob was giggling from his skull over the crash circle. Zoe was looking at me out of the corner of her eye. When not laughing, she was smiling broadly and giving me powerfully interesting looks. Although I'm not the most observant person about women, even I was seeing them. Inara had apparently noticed, as she was smirking at me. Again.

Finally, after settling down, Mal looked over at me. "Any luck with your research on finding a way back?"

Zoe shot him a glare that should have lit his face on fire and blasted him across the galley; even Inara gave him a disapproving glance.

"Unfortunately, no. Every place I've looked, it seems like it's attached to this new Never Never connection." I had finally managed to explain the Never Never to these poor benighted souls, and they no longer gave me strange looks about it.

"It looks like the 'Verse has its own Never Never, it's own spirit world. Every place we've stopped, 6 in total, has connections to it. No other connections." the skull in the corner piped up. Zoe gave it a strange glance again; clearly she wasn't sure about him still.

"Speaking of research, boss...when am I gonna get paid?"

"Ahh, crap. Forgot." I murmured, trying to avoid comment.

"No pay, no research, sahib."

"Fine, fine. I'll pick up some next stop." I muttered, willing the room to silence.

Apparently my will isn't strong enough for the crew of Serenity.

"What sorta pay does a skull need, anyhow?" Mal said, cuing in on my reluctance to speak of it.

"Yea, I can't imagine Bob needs platinum." Kaylee piped in.

I coughed and muttered something in my hand.

"What was that?" Mal said, a grin on his face now.

"Porn. Romance novels. Smut." I said, clearly. They were silent for a moment, then burst into laughter again; this time, the butt of their joke looking a lot like me.

"I've gone without pay for a while now, Sahib. I'm needing some back pay anyways. I_ could _go for a ridealong." he leered.

"Not. A. Chance." I sighed, then looked to Jayne. "Got any old magazines you'd be willing to part with for a few plat?"

"Why would you imagine I got stuff like that?" the man said, affecting a shocked expression that fooled nobody at the table. River smirked at him with an appraising look.

"Jayne." I said, looking at him cockeyed.

"I'll find a few." he said, grinning now.

"You'll have to find someplace for the skull to keep that smut, can't have it sittin' out in the lounge. Probably a good idea to keep him somewhere safe when you're not around anyways."

"I'll put him and them in my bunk later."

* * *

><p>Inara cornered me after dinner; Zoe had vanished off to the bridge for her bridge watch. "So, what was he talking about with a ridealong?"<p>

"Bob is...well, he's a pervert. Every time I've let him out of his skull, unless it's for a very clearly defined purpose, a sorority tends to go wild, or an orgy breaks out somewhere. Bob enjoys lust. He used to be able to go for a ride in my cat; Mister seemed to enjoy being possessed, and get the chance to ramble in new places. Bob offered a few times to get a ridealong in _my_ head when I was with my girlfriend at the time, and...it's a thought better left alone."

"Ahh. I can't imagine who he thinks you'd be with for that ridealong." she said, smirking again.

"So, when were you going to tell them you're White Court?" I shot back, cutting to the bone.

She went still. I'm sure you think you've seen a person go completely still before; it's pretty much impossible. There's always movement, some trembling, some swaying, something. I'd seen it happen a few times before though; my half-brother Thomas, a White Court vampire himself, could hold himself to absolute stillness, like an alabaster statue.

Her absolute stillness told me what I needed to know.

"The whole Guild is White Court, isn't it? They may take in humans to make it look like they're not there, use them for cover...but the core, the high-ranking Companions, they're Whites."

"How did you know that?" she whispered, her eyes turning slightly silver.

"I'm not a fool. A whole organization of high class courtesans, pushing a culture of honorable behavior, a very exclusive client list...that's something the Whites would love. Hell, they used to control the porn industry. I wouldn't be surprised if they still did today."

"And if I was?" she said, cooling off some now; her eyes went back to their brown.

"Wouldn't bother me. Just in the interests of being forthright with the people you call your family. You're clearly here for a reason, even if it's one you haven't shared with the others."

She sighed. "I can't agree with the Guild on much anymore. I haven't even fed deeply since Miranda. Getting hungry."

"Because you love him."

She shot me a startled look, her eyes going bright silver again.

"Hell, my brother Thomas was in love. I know even your kind aren't immune to it."

"Thomas?"

"My brother was the heir-apparent of the White Court, of House Raith."

"Renci de Fozu!" she blurted. "You really _are_ Dresden."

"As if slinging around magic and witticisms weren't evidence enough."

"I had my doubts. We haven't seen a wizard in ages. But if you really are the brother of Lord Raith..."

"What happened to Thomas?" I asked, the second question in my mind flitting away for the moment.

"He became the head of the Courts about a century after you said you left; he managed to finally unseat his old huen dahn of a father. After the Exodus to the 'Verse, when life on Earth became untenable, he was instrumental in starting the Guild. He wanted to find a way for our kind to continue with the least damage to mortals."

"When did he die?"

"About a hundred years ago. He finally got tired of waiting, the story goes. I hadn't been born yet."

"Waiting for what?"

She closed her eyes, then looked at me with something akin to pity. "You."

I sank onto the couch, stunned that my brother would continue for so long in search of me.

"Where is he buried?"

"Sihnon. If you want, we can visit there sometime so you can say your goodbyes."

"I appreciate it." I said, a small smile going over my face now.

"I think Zoe's on the bridge." she said, grinning at me now.

"I think Mal's in his bunk." I shot back, grinning wider.

She nodded, suddenly serious.

* * *

><p>We set down on Harvest 3 days later. The planet was one of the biggest in the whole system, almost as big as Londinium. It was a major food producer for the whole system as well. Billions fed on the bounty of Harvest.<p>

The landing pads at the main spaceport were large, designed for the big bulk haulers that carried the grains and foodstuffs. Serenity was dwarfed by the great ships.

Mal let us off the boat, for a change. With the pay from the job, we were all pretty flush with cash.

Once unloaded, we moved Serenity to a parking slot and took 2 days' leave.

Simon and Kaylee didn't stray far, except for some shopping in the local markets. They apparently had plans for the two days, and nobody wanted to be around for when they were _busy_.

Inara had finagled Mal into exploring the few cultural places there; since our little talk, she'd been trying to get closer to the man again. I didn't think River wouldn't wander far from Serenity either. I had expected Jayne would light out as soon as the ramp dropped, and try to find himself either a tavern or whorehouse, but he instead seemed to wait by the ramp for something. Zoe and I shared a look and hid in the shadows of the ship's stubby wings, waiting for him to leave. Soon, he did...with River on his arm. She was wearing some of her nicer clothing, along with some identity-hiding sunglasses, and he seemed to be wearing at least nice cargos and a button-up shirt. It appeared they were going out on the town.

Zoe and I followed silently for a while, wondering where they were going. We soon found out; they had headed for a romantic little restaurant off the docks a ways. The bounty of food from Harvest meant that food prices were cheap, even for quality real stuff.

We shared a smile as we saw them go in the door, and went in search of our own food. I'd had my suspicions about River's feelings on the matter; I just hadn't realized that Jayne might actually feel the same way. The man was full of surprises.

* * *

><p>Our meal had been excellent, and the sun was setting for our first night on Harvest. We had decided to return to Serenity to sleep; hopefully Simon and Kaylee had worn each other out, and we could get a decent rest. On the way, I saw someone that I wasn't quite expecting.<p>

We were passing a local inn, which had a high-class bar. A man stepped out of the bar, and my hackles immediately went up.

His head turned immediately towards me, and his eyes went deep black; he began approaching me, and I filled my pentacle with light, using it as a warding symbol.

"Well, well, well." he murmured, as he got close enough to talk but not close enough to strike. I had one hand around my blasting rod as it hung inside my coat, and Zoe had a hand on her weapon.

"Harry, who is this?"

"Don't know who. I know _what_ he is though."

"I haven't heard of a wizard in _ages_." the man chortled.

"This is a vampire of the Red Court."

"You mean one of those things you killed in the bay that first night?"

"The very same. This one is using a flesh mask to look like a human."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, wizard? Do not the old conventions of politeness still hold?" asked the creature, almost hurt at the impropriety.

"You first."

"Oh, fine. Don't be a baby. I am Lendril Vanrasi."

"Harry Dresden."

The creatures eyes nearly leapt out of their sockets. "Dresden? You were killed more than 500 years ago!"

"I'm like a bad penny, I always turn up." No reaction. Damn, another classic that didn't survive!

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't immediately believe you. It was because of your death that the Courts and the Council found peace. Poor dears, the Council never got off Earth-that-was."

"You'll forgive me if I think you're full of shit."

"Well, well, well. Impolite _and_ impudent. Perhaps you really _are_ Dresden. We asked for peace. Your own Council obliged. We are at war no more, Wizard. Even if you are the very last of your kind; I shall only kill you if you attempt to kill me first. It wouldn't be polite otherwise."

I could tell the creature was telling the truth, now; I'd been lied to by the best, and they always sounded smug about it. This thing's voice was...almost sad.

"Alright. For the moment, pretend I'm believing you. Can I trust a peacebond under the Accords, so that we can talk like civilized people for a moment and I can maybe get some answers?"

"I so swear it, Wizard."


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe and I sat down in the bar he had just left; we occupied a small corner booth. The thick tobacco haze and dark mood lighting made our drinking companion look even more vampiric than he had appeared outside, despite the fact that his eyes had cleared out to human normal and he wasn't pushing the supernatural vibe. Zoe stayed sensibly silent; she knew she was slightly out of her element when it came to this sort of foe.

"So, start with the story." I said when our first round of drinks came.

"Your disappearance was quite a shock to all of us. Vampires as well. You were a celebrity in your day, Dresden. One who started a war for one lost soul. One with extensive contacts in both the Summer and Winter Courts. One with powerful friends, and foes, in your own Council.

"It was a great shock, then, when our warriors returned from fighting you, and reported that you had vanished on the Ways. Your death wasn't accepted for years, especially by some members of your own Council. They were searching for a great deal of time."

"I'd imagine so. Ebenezar wouldn't have stopped looking until he found me, or he found proof of my death."

"Whether or not he personally believed it, I do not know. I do not profess to be an expert of the history of the time. I do know, from our own histories, that McCoy fell in line with the rest of the Council when you were declared dead. We sent our envoy that night; we offered peace. Full diplomatic restoration and communication, now that the prime stick in the mud was gone. It took your people some politicking, but they agreed, for the best interests of the mortal and supernatural world alike. The war was wreaking havoc in the mortal realm, uncontrolled warriors and vagrant mortal weapons floating around without a great deal of purpose."

"Okay, so the Council and the Courts made a deal. What happened?" I growled.

"More than 100 years happened, Wizard. The greater Court was serious about the peace. We didn't want to be fighting wizards at every turn, despite our greater numbers and greater familiarity with the mortal world. We had survival on our minds.

"The world was growing darker, even for our kind. We may be supernatural beings, but the environment on Earth-that-was faded fast, damaged irreparably by the clumsy and foolish mortals."

Zoe shot him a look. "No offense." he said, glancing at her.

"None taken." she said smugly.

"When the generation ships were planned, after the new star system was discovered, humanity almost pulled itself together. They made their way out into the stars, with their old, familiar predators hitching a ride with them. I know that the White Court made it out into the 'Verse, as well as ghouls and a few other kinds of folk."

"The Sidhe Courts?" I asked, a dull dread floating in my belly.

"They had difficulty dealing with the destruction of Earth, linked as they were with the world. I'm not certain many of them are still around, or if any actually could go on the Arks."

I finally asked the question I had wanted to. "What about the Council?"

"They couldn't risk the Arks. The generation ships were big, as big as cities, but even a few Wizards floating around their decks would muck up the ships too much, damage their delicate technological workings. Too much was at stake for humanity. Some, the lesser talents, might have made it through. Others, that had set aside their powers, would find the ships comfortable enough. Couldn't hardly call them wizards at that point, though."

My head dropped, then picked up again. Shouldn't show weakness to a predator. He appeared sympathetic enough, but I'd been ambushed by predators I'd underestimated before.

"I haven't heard of the Council staking any claims in the 'Verse. I'm sorry."

"Not as much as I am." I murmured, suddenly overwhelmed.

"That's my cue to go, I think." Vanrasi said, getting up and leaving a few plat on the table to cover the drinks. He left quickly, and departed into the night.

"Let's get back to Serenity." Zoe whispered, and helped me up.

* * *

><p>We bumped into River and Jayne on the way back. Both froze upon seeing us; they had avoided Mal and Inara all afternoon, and thought they had done an admirable job hiding from us.<p>

Zoe had put on a stern face when she saw them, then it finally cracked and she gave River a quick hug, and Jayne a small smile. He grinned when he interpreted the acceptance from Zoe.

* * *

><p>She helped me into my bunk, feeling as drained as I was. Bob leered at her, as she stood there.<p>

"Hey, I might get that ridealong after all!" I threw a shirt to cover the little perv, and he spluttered for a while before becoming silent.

She sat on the bunk beside me, putting an arm around me. "I'm sorry."

"Not every day you find out you're the last of your kind."

"I know." she soothed, leaning her head on my shoulder. "It's not easy. I just was wondering...isn't there anything you're glad of _here_?"

I smiled, a small, weak smile, and she returned it. "I can think of one or two things that's worth thinking about."

She smiled now, and pulled my head to hers. Our lips met, for what felt like the first time. We had kissed before, but those had been mere comfort. This one was something real between us. She pushed me back onto the bed, and began taking off my duster, my boots, my shirt. She kissed me again, and we made out for a brief while, hands beginning to explore, her hands gliding like trails of fire over my scarred chest.

"Got any unicorn-mane rope?" she whispered, chuckling darkly.

* * *

><p>I lay there, a beautiful Amazon in my arms, with long, flowing curly hair that cascaded across my chest.<p>

My times with Anastasia had been all too few since I had met her, and had been purely physical; we had enjoyed each other. With Susan, It felt as though we were sipping from each others' souls, taking communion with the spirit; she'd been so full of energy and life.

Zoe had been different. This had been catharsis for her and me, as much as it was making love. It had been at turns passionate and gentle, a tide of emotions and simple waves of need.

Both of us had needed this.

* * *

><p>Mal hadn't missed us both coming out of my bunk in the morning; he gave us both the stink-eye and went on about his business (or pleasure, considering we still had leave).<p>

We had breakfast on the boat, and Mal seemed somewhat displeased all around. I wondered if Inara had come clean with him.

He saw me and Zoe sitting side-by-side, chatting with Kaylee and Simon and River and Jayne. River sat next to Jayne, as always, but the two were sitting just a little closer than usual. Mal was watching closely now, trying to decide what was throwing off the dynamics of his galley.

I noticed River growing tense now, as she eyed the Captain and saw the waves of annoyance radiate off him.

"Something the matter, Captain?" she said, innocent look on her face.

"Just eatin' breakfast, little 'Tross."

"Of course." she said, rolling her eyes mightily.

* * *

><p>"We have received report that Serenity is landed on Harvest. We should be able to reach them within 1 day if we immediately leave here."<p>

"Excellent. The CEO will be sending someone to meet us."

"They weren't specific?"

"No. Simply said, someone will be meeting us."

* * *

><p>Mal cornered me after breakfast, before Zoe and I were planning to go exploring for the day.<p>

"What's going on between you and my First Mate?"

"If I were Bob, I'd probably tell you all sorts of things. I'm me though, so I'm not going to break confidence."

He narrowed his eyes. "Just how long were you planning on staying here?"

My face probably got a bit stormy itself, and he backed away a half step. My _annoyed _face is probably closer to _furious wrath_ than a lot of people's. "Is that a threat?" _Temper, Harry._ I heard a feminine voice say.

_None of your business, Lash, unless you were being a voyeur last night._

_I am beholden to you for my very life, dear host, so it is indeed my business if you get yourself pushed out an airlock or shot for killing this man._

"N-no, not a threat. Just a question. You been looking for a way to go home. Do you really think she'd go back with you?"

"I-" and I suddenly thought about it for a moment. My wrath slowly cooled down. "I honestly hadn't thought about it. I was just following my instincts."

"Then you'd best decide. If you're stayin', and you're welcome to, I ain't partic'larly got a problem with it, as Zoe seems pretty set on it her ownself. But if you're leavin', and you'll be either leavin' heartbreak in your path, or takin' away my first mate, it's best to not get involved now."

"I think that's my choice, and not yours, Mal_._" I heard Zoe say from the side. She was standing with her arms crossed, her face as hard as stone.

"Zo-"

"I don't want to hear about it, _Mal._ When it affects the running of this ship, then we can discuss it. Until then, my private life is none of your damned business."

Mal fled, then, looking for "Captainy" things to do.

I turned to Zoe, then, and my doubt must have been evident on my face, as she turned that iron glare at me, too.

"He's right, somewhat, Zo. I don't know yet if it's possible to return home. There are people there who depend on me, a whole city that needs me to keep the predators off their back."

She softened somewhat, but I still saw a little glimmer of anger. "He's right, then. You need to decide." She whirled on her heel, and would have stormed off, had I not got a hand on her arm.

"Truth be told, I don't want to hurt you, Zo." I said, as I drew her closer, overcoming her resistance. "I don't want to go and leave you behind, the kind of person I never thought I'd find again. But I also can't betray the people who depend on me, like my apprentice...if they know I'm gone, and I've already been gone for more than a month, Carlos Ramirez, one of my fellow Wardens, will be taking care of her with the Council...but I'm still responsible for her."

"I know, Harry." she said, wrapping her arms around me now, burying her face in my neck.

"I don't particularly want to leave here, though, to be honest. It's been nice just being a man again, even if I've already made enemies here. No worried looks at me by my own Council, no veiled threats by vampires...it's been an interesting ride out here."

She looked up at me now, her eyes shining.

"I'd like to find out what's possible, before I decide. If that's okay with you."

"Of course, you feng le shagua."

"Let's go out and explore." I said, smiling now.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone on the boat had gone exploring; Zoe and I had seen River and Jayne sneak out again, dressed more sensibly, once Mal and Inara had vanished. Zoe and I had gone to check out the farm fields and the little woodlands that bordered the port town; I hadn't gone walking in the woods in ages, unless you count an enchanted dangerous faerie realm a woodland, and that wasn't really the same thing at all.

Zoe and I returned at lunch to see to Mouse; he had remained with the boat all day. Although it was sealed up, he took his guarding job seriously. When we returned to take him out, he gave me an uneasy look. That was a look I wasn't sure of. It meant that he was unsettled with a situation, but couldn't pin down a source, or he would have gone and ripped its throat out.

"Keep an eye on Serenity, boy." I whispered, and he gave a doggy nod.

Zoe watched with some astonishment. "I can never get over how much he seems to understand."

"I suspect he's probably smarter than I am." I quipped, only half-jokingly. She chuckled.

Zoe and I went out again, to do some window-shopping in town. She kept her arm looped tightly in mine.

* * *

><p>When we returned to Serenity that evening, we were greeted with an amusing, if dangerous, sight. Jayne was on his back in the cargo bay, a boot on his neck. Mal stood over him, gun pointed. Mouse was growling at Mal, but the <em>psychotic<em> man wasn't listening, rather screaming Chinese obscenities at Jayne. River had wrapped herself over Jayne, blocking Mal's shot, screaming back in even more fluent Chinese obscenity. The others were gathered worriedly, yelling or calmly trying to settle things down.

"MAL!" both Zoe and I yelled, and we glanced at each other with brief amusement at the stereo effect. Zoe's voice was lined with steel, and mine with fire; I had used the command voice I had been forced to cultivate after taking on an apprentice and all the baby Wardens after the massive losses the Council had taken during the affair with the necromancers.

Mal looked up, suddenly worried.

"Let him up." Zoe said, more calmly.

Amazingly, the man stepped back, and let up Jayne, choking and coughing.

"Off my boat. Now. Get yer go se and get out!"

"But-" Jayne said, the most worried I'd ever seen him.

"No." River said calmly, staring the Captain down now. He looked back at her, stunned.

Zoe and I stepped forward; I put one hand on Mouse's head, trying to calm him. "We saw them go out yesterday, Mal. They went to dinner. Made quite the cute couple, actually."

"I ain't laid one untoward finger on her, Mal. Hand to God."

"He's been a perfect gentleman, Mal." River said now, more softly. "He's taken me shopping dirtside, kept me accompanied at the bars we go to, and we work together to keep this family safe. I trust him. I wanted to explore the dynamics of human pair-bonding and romantic social interaction. Jayne was kind enough to assist me."

"Tross, you don't know him like I do."

"I know him better than you, Mal." she said, even more softly. "I forgave him for Ariel."

"Not like I deserved it." Jayne muttered, silenced by her hand on his cheek.

Mal looked lost now, like someone whose world had been turned upside down.

"You sure 'bout this, Tross?"

"I am." she said. Suddenly, she got a look of pure terror on her face, and bolted from the cargo bay, heading into the corridors.

"What-" Mal squawked, then Mouse growled, and we heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. The whole family's gathered together here." The voice sounded like Steed, my British friend on the Wardens, sans the charming sense of humor.

We turned, and three men were walking up the cargo ramp. Two wore the black suits and blue gloves we had come to know; in their hands were their little cylindrical objects.

The third man wore a tailored suit, and held no visible weapon. I saw a shining bracelet on his left wrist, though, and tensed. I could smell the unmistakeable scent of brimstone.

Mal lifted his gun and fired, the shots rebounding off a clear barrier between us and the man. The shots came closer to hitting than I would have guessed, and wondered just how strong the threshold on Serenity was.

"You. You're coming with us. And River Tam. Wherever she's hiding, we'll find her." he pointed at me, and looked around at the group of us.

"Well, where is she?" he growled, and I saw a sigil burst into light on his forehead, a pair of eyes opening on his forehead. The others froze in terror at the sight. I stepped forward slightly, hand touching my blasting rod.

"I wouldn't bother drawing it. Your friends would all die." the deeper, harmonious voice said, through the man's vocal cords but not originating there.

Inara stepped forward now, less affected than the others. "The Guild would have something to say about killing a sanctioned Companion."

"I don't fear the Guild, little phage, or the Courts. Keep your tongue behind your teeth." She stepped back at that, shocked.

"Been a few months since I've had to deal with your kind, demon." I snarled.

"Not so long as you would like, I'm sure. You'll be seeing the biggest of them soon."

My eyes darkened then. "And who would that be?"

"He calls himself Neil Adur now." the voice said, almost cackling. Quickly, the anagram formed in my mind, and I snarled.

"That bastard made it off Earth?"

"He is alive, and well. He is very much desiring another meeting with you."

"I'm sure he is." I snarled again, counting out the seconds.

"You're coming with us, now. Or they all die."

"No! You can't...I'll come with." I said, hoping to god Zoe would catch my drift and react, drawing attention.

"You can't take him!" she yelled, grabbing onto my arm.

"I'll take him when you're all dead. Would that serve your purpose?"

"Zo. It's over. Just get River to _come out now_, and we'll be gone. Never to bother you again."

"I knew you'd see reason." the Fallen chuckled.

"Might be a problem with that, though." I said, feeling a presence in the bay again.

The eyes narrowed with doubt. "And what would that be?"

"Her." I said, as a blurring dark form fell from the catwalks above and we all heard a quick series of slashing thumps, almost as once. Three heads fell from shoulders, and three bodies fell. I heard the tinkle of a coin falling to the ground, and yelled "Nobody move!" I stepped on it hard, stopping it in place as it bounced towards River.

I looked up at her, and she stood easily, not even out of breath.

"Good work, grasshopper. I figured you'd be back soon, just had to keep them distracted until..." I trailed off.

"Wuo de mah." I said, looking at the sword in her hand. It seemed to glow slightly of its own volition, and I could see the katakana etched into the blade near the hilt.

"Bring it here!" I said, and she obeyed, bringing it over.

"I didn't think I'd ever see this blade again." I murmured. "Where did you find it?" I touched the hilt, and felt the familiar thrum of power.

"Come with me and I'll show you." she said, pulling me by the hand.

"Hold on, gotta take care of this coin. Don't touch it, don't even get close. Do we have any tools we can pick it up with?"

"Sure, I can get a pliers." Kaylee volunteered, and tore herself away from the headless corpses she had been staring at to go to the engine room. Simon followed, hand on the small of her back as he whispered to her softly.

"Jayne, move the bodies into the lower lock." Mal ordered quietly. "Soon's we break atmo, we'll dump 'em. Tross, get us ready to move. We gotta be going soon, 'case we got any attention."

* * *

><p>Simon and Kaylee returned; she had a pair of pliers, and he had gone to the infirmary and got a specimen container that would keep the coin from touching skin.<p>

Gently, carefully, we put the coin in and shut it tightly. I put it in my pocket.

River led us to the hidden compartment she'd found the sword in. It was long and narrow, almost perfect for such a purpose.

"I ain't never heard of a compartment here before." Mal puzzled.

"The Holy Man put the sword here." River said, reaching in and pulling out a pile of envelopes, one addressed to each member of the crew. She also pulled out a small, leather journal; it was _ancient_, but still sturdy and strong, probably from centuries of dry storage.

I looked at the journal; on first flip-through, it appeared to be the journal that each Knight left his or her final thoughts in. My eyes boggled at the first name in the book, and the Captain's at the last. There was also a small scroll case, sealed and protected; it had my name on it.

* * *

><p>We had adjourned to the galley. Nobody had the heart to open their letters yet, especially Zoe, who held two. I looked over at River and Jayne; she was perched on his lap, examining the blade carefully, checking it over for nicks. She ran her hands along the katakana on the blade's side.<p>

"Fidelacchius." she murmured.

"How did you-"

"Faith." she said then, looking at me with a smile.

"So what's the big deal with the sword Tross is cozying up with?" Mal asked, grimacing as he looked at River curled up in Jayne's lap.

"It's one of three swords that were crafted to fight Evil." I said clearly.

"Evil?"

"True, elemental, natural Evil. Not the bad things men do, not the terrible crimes that are committed. The kind of Evil most people never experience."

Mal's face suddenly showed an epiphany. "Three swords."

"Yep." I said, smirking. "With a nail worked into the hilt of each sword."

"Wuo de mah." he whispered.

"Singularly appropriate." I snarked. "This is the sword of Faith, called Fidelacchius. It is meant to be carried by a man or a woman called a Knight of the Cross. They're champions of Good, protectors of the innocent and defenders of mortalkind against Evil."

"Why did it glow at me when I first picked it up?" River asked.

My eyes must have gotten wide, because she looked at me with an alarmed look.

"It glowed, little grasshopper, because someone qualified to wield it took hold of it. I've seen it happen before. We were escaping from a group of Nickelheads on a boat, and we'd been caught by one; I couldn't have done anything to protect us, and my friend Karrin Murphy's gun had been lost. I gave her the sword, and the thing shone so brightly that it blinded us. When the glow faded, the monster was gone."

"You mean..."

"It was a job offer." I said, a smirk set firmly back on my face.

"You're tellin' me the Almighty is tryin' ta poach my crew?" Mal groused.

"Heh. No, nothing like that. It's an offer, that's all. You're free to choose to reject it, like Karrin did at first."

"Harry?" Zoe said, seeing the look of wonder on my face. I had opened the journal to the first page, and begun reading it.

"Karrin took up the sword after I was gone, I think. She must have given Amoracchius, the sword of Love, to someone else too."

* * *

><p><em>May 1st, 2048<em>

_This is the last duty of a Knight, Sanya told me. I'm giving up the Sword, to someone younger and fitter, to continue the fight. _

_I've been a Knight for 39 years; I've been all over the world, and I have yet to see a single piece of evidence that Harry is alive, despite what the Almighty tells me. Damnit, Harry; why did you have to go off and fall down that black hole? We could really use you. The world is getting darker. Although the war between the Council and Court ended 2 years after you were gone, when the Council admitted you were dead; dark things have begun creeping into the world again._

_The environment's been going all to hell, too. Food is getting expensive, the economy's a wreck. People are going missing. It's only a matter of time before the whole world goes to hell._

_I heard that a new astronomical instrument has identified a system of planets and moons only 20 light years or so away. A full lifetime away at best speeds, the theorists say, but possible for us to go to someday._

_Thomas is getting impatient; I've got to finish here. He's going to deliver the sword to the next bearer._

_To whomever bears it next; may God's grace be with you._

_Karrin Murphy_

* * *

><p>I blinked tears out of my eyes, and saw that most of the others did too when I looked up. It was probably more than any of them had ever heard second-hand about the conditions on Earth-that-was; it nearly tore my heart out to hear her desperation.<p>

_I'm sorry, Karrin._

I read the second note that had been included, with my name on it. This one I read to myself.

* * *

><p><em>May 1st, 2048<em>

_Harry, I hope this reaches you. Something tells me that someday, you'll see the sword again, and that this note will arrive in your hands._

_Molly is doing well. I speak with her frequently, and stop in whenever I can. She's been with Carlos since you vanished; they married 3 years after. They have two children now, both of them wizards of the Council themselves; one named Harry Michael, the other named Charity Margaret._

_Ebenezar doesn't believe that you're dead; he's still around, the old goat. I've talked with him once or twice a year since you left. He doesn't even look all that much older; damned wizards and aging slowly._

_Thomas took up Amoracchius. He's been on a crusade, it seems. He's twice the Knight I ever was; he and Sanya cut a bloody path through entire covens of the Red Court in Europe some years ago, after the peace with the Council saw their numbers get larger again. _

_Mister died of honorable old age just a few years ago. He was happy to the last, and died peacefully. Billy, Georgia, and the rest are doing fine, despite the darkening world._

_Butters retired a few years ago; he's still just as odd as ever, and still helps with the Knights whenever they need medical aid._

_Harry, I hope that someday you'll return to us; we need you. The world is getting darker every day, almost not worth waking up in the morning anymore. We carried on as best we could._

_Goodbye, my love._

_Karrin_

* * *

><p>I broke then. Zoe came to me and pulled me away from the table, hugging me tightly, not letting go.<p>

* * *

><p>Once I'd recovered a bit, I returned to the table.<p>

They were looking at me now; they wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"I told you about the swords. Three swords. They were meant to fight evil, but the primary purpose they were forged for was to fight against them." I said, pointing at the silver denarius in the clear plastic case.

"There are 30 coins. At least, there were. I'm not sure how many could have made the journey. I'd hoped none could; seems a vain hope now."

Mal blanched when I explained of the 30 coins; I knew he understood the symbolism. River, too, looked knowingly at me.

The others looked sort of blank.

"30 pieces of silver. That was the price Judas was paid for betraying Christ in ancient times." Mal said quietly. The others looked at him surprised; he'd always been dismissive of religion. Only Zoe and River and I knew how deep his faith was, before Serenity Valley.

"I wasn't born an atheist." He remarked, smirking at their looks.

"And each of those pieces of silver, called a denarius, holds a terrible creature. A creature of spirit, bound to the coin, unable to touch the world around them except through a human that holds it.

"They're called the Fallen. They're what happens when an angel betrays their purpose. They retain their strength, their knowledge, their skill; but their power turns to destructive means instead of creative means.

"Each of the Fallen is a being with millennia of knowledge, plenty of tricks and skills that the host can call upon, and access to a power called Hellfire. It's a sort of magical turbocharge; to a normal mortal, I wager it would probably fuel whatever magic the Fallen can use through them; shapeshifting and the like.

"To a wizard like me, Hellfire is gasoline on a bonfire. It's power, pure and simple. It's power enough to reach out and take what you want, regardless of the consequences. That whole package all comes at the low, low price of your soul." I said, as I saw Jayne's hands clutching the edge of the table suddenly, where they had been sitting restlessly. River reached down and took his large hands in her tiny ones, smoothing them out and keeping them steady.

"When you touch a coin, it plants a little shadow in your head. It's the first hit for a junkie. It gives you access to just a little of their power; what there is there is so vast that it defies explanation. It's an invitation for you to take up the coin, invite them fully into your brain. At that point, you've lost. Once they're let in like that, they can make you do whatever they want you to do, if you're weak-willed.

"Occasionally someone who's strong-willed can set aside the coin. I know someone who did. He turned aside from his path, and became a Knight of the Cross, taking the fight back to the Nickelheads."

"Nickelheads?" Mal asked, smiling.

"I thought their chosen name gave 'em too much dignity when I was on a case involving them a while back. Anyways.

"That brimstone smell in the cargo bay earlier? That was a Knight of the Blackened Denarius using Hellfire. He was probably using it to fuel the shield spell, which is why he was still able to do it in the threshold of Serenity."

Inara was staring at me steadily; I could almost read her question in her eyes.

"The head of their order is named Nicodemus. Now with most of their order, the human holding the coin is more or less a vessel, a paper cup they can discard at will when they become unsuitable. For a rare few of the Fallen, they meet up with the right host. They meet up with someone cruel, intelligent, and strong-willed enough to control the relationship, but wicked enough that they want the same things. Nicodemus is one of those. He's a walking nightmare; a Fallen with untold millennia of power under his belt, and a human with nearly 2 millennia, working in conjunction. I've dealt directly with Nicodemus twice. Both times, I and all of the people with me nearly died. He's a monster. He's the one that went through and killed all of the keepers of knowledge, a bunch of times throughout history. Good men and women of the cloth that couldn't defend themselves, but were only the keepers of history. He's destroyed their archives of information about himself a bunch of times, too. What little we, and I, know about them has come from direct experience and the little information that was remaining. There's no way of really knowing how many he's destroyed. We know he's killed countless Knights."

Simon was staring at me now. He gave me a hard-edged look that let me know they were ready for the reveal.

* * *

><p>"You might be wondering how I know all this. How, if the archives have been destroyed throughout history, I know so much about their powers and motives.<p>

"I almost became one." I whispered.

The room was silent.

"I had dealt with them for the first time, and had stopped them from releasing a terrible plague. Nicodemus drove by the house where my friend the Knight lived, and tossed a coin at his young son. I picked up the coin before the kid could, and for the next four years, I had a little figment of my imagination buried in my brain, tempting me."

Zoe took my hand, and I could feel her pulse racing through her palm.

"There were a few close calls, in between then and the day I thought I was free of Lasciel, as she was known. I came a little too close, once or twice, to giving in to that power.

"I had gone to a meeting of the White Court, to challenge two of their members to a duel and prevent a coup d'etats among the three Houses of the Court, prevent them from throwing their weight behind the Red Court and destroying the Council.

"We had technically won the duel, and our opponents had cheated. They called on someone who was waiting for them, a sort of contingency plan. A very powerful wizard, somebody I'd dealt with in the past and barely survived, opened a gate from the Never Never and let in a whole pack of Ghouls. If you ever have to deal with Ghouls, it'll be too soon.

"I'd brought in my own backup though; I had most of my closest friends, my brother Thomas Raith, and a bunch of criminals I'd become acquainted with come in to even the field. It still wasn't enough. We gathered as many of the White Court, including the lord of House Raith, as we could and pulled them into the gate. Cowl forced the gate closed before Lara Raith and I could escape though. We'd set an explosive.

"Lash did something then; she slowed down time for me, and offered me the choice of calling the coin and using it to protect myself. I still refused. It gave me time to think though. I ended up riding out the explosion inside a shield, that I'd fueled using the surge of emotion from a kiss with Lara Raith.

"The bits of Lash that had been in my brain were burned out. I thought she was gone."

_Obviously you were mistaken, my host._ I heard.

_No interrupting when I'm telling a story._

River smirked, having heard our little conversation.

"Then, when I got on board Serenity, I was somehow understanding the Chinese you were using. I don't speak Chinese. One of the little tricks I'd used in the past while making use of Lasciel's talents had been translating.

"She's still in my head, somehow. She said she'd been redeemed. Her sacrifice to save me must have done something, allowed her to be sent back."

River nodded. "She's a being of light now, free of her former chains and only bound to you, Harry."

Everyone looked at me carefully. I'd seen those looks before, and hadn't wanted to tell this story because of them. Inara, though, looked thoughtful.

"It fits."

"Shen muh?" Mal asked, looking at her.

"I told you what I am, Mal. I know from my own history training that what he just told is true; at least the attempted coup among the Courts."

The others looked at her now, and I was grateful for the lessening of pressure from their stares.

"I'm a vampire of the White Court."

Jayne backed up, clearly nervous.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like that. We're more like the traditional stories of incubi and succubi."

"Besides, Jayne, I think you'll likely be safe from her in not very long." I said. Inara busted out laughing, and River giggled.

"Suckin' wha'?" Jayne mumbled, getting a swat on the head from River.

"Succubus." Simon said, looking at her carefully now. "It's an old fairy tale of sexual demons."

"The story may not be true. But we are very real. I can control it quite well, though, as long as I don't overextend myself and tap into the power being one affords."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kaylee pouted.

"Would you have believed me? I think all of you needed the eye-opener that Harry is, before you would accept what I am."

"Anyways." Mal said, cutting through the voices of the others. He turned to me. "That story is quite an eye-opener, all told. Question is, why tell us?"

"So you would know what you're dealing with. The Fallen that is attached to Nicodemus Archleone is named Anduriel."

Simon's face fell, as he quickly translated the anagram of the Blue Sun CEO's name.

"Son of a bitch." he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nicodemus was the one that released the plague you talked about, yes?" he asked, turning to me. I nodded.

"Who else would have thought up something like the Pax? Even being given their stated goals, I never believed them. Pax was too effective, too deadly to not be a bio-weapon. The only question is why he didn't continue."

"Because it didn't cause the effect he wanted. Nicodemus is the type to play armageddon lottery. He sets up a lot of horses to run, not caring which of them wins, because he's got money on them all. The Pax seemed to be too peaceful to the people being killed, for it to be an effective weapon like he would like. He was looking for terror, war, fear. Its results were catastrophic, yes. But they were shut up and kept away. The human tendency to bury their head in the sand played against him here."

Then a horrible thought occurred to me.

"But I also think he was behind what happened to River. He may have even been the one she gleaned the information about Miranda from."

She blanched, and Jayne instinctively put his arms around her protectively. I saw Mal's annoyance at the pair fade; while he might not have been sure of Jayne's intentions before, he could see that the big man genuinely cared about the wispy girl.

"Harry might be right." she whispered.

"You see, the Fallen usually prefer hosts with talent. You can give a coin to any old schlub, but you'll get out what you put in. I once saw Nicodemus try to break the spirit of a very special girl, one with extraordinary power, to try to give her one of the coins. The Fallen can be resisted, by a strong enough will. But if the person doesn't realize that the new voice in their head is a Fallen angel, they might not even notice where they're being led to."

Simon went white now, as he realized what might have been planned for River.

"They truly wanted her to be a weapon."

"And you put a big old wrench in their plans when you got her out, Doc. Why do you think they've been so intent on following you, kept sending their people against you? I know Nicodemus wants me, for much the same reason; I'm powerful enough for a coin that's given to me to be incredibly potent. River has much the same potential."

* * *

><p>Zoe found me on the bridge. I had disappeared as they were arguing, trying to find a way out of this.<p>

"Aren't you going to hear the plans? I'd much prefer to have somebody other than Mal planning this."

I gave her the ghost of a smile. "Please, anything but that." I murmured. She looked down at my hands, and saw the denarius in its plastic sheath, idly spinning in my hands.

"You aren't..."

"It's the only way I can possibly see that would give us a shot in hell at pulling this off." I said flatly.

"No. We'll find another way. We'll run. We'll hide."

"Can't run and hide forever." I said darkly, looking at the silvery coin.

"Something else then."

I closed my eyes, then looked up at her, despair written on my face. She knelt down beside me, looking at my eyes; now that we'd gazed, I held no fear of her eyes. None except the shame of even considering this path.

"It's just...I've never felt this way before. I've always rushed into things, got my friends together and gone in to kick ass, got myself into trouble all the time over it; got this lovely present over it once." I said, holding up my gloved hand. "I've never felt lost before. None of my normal allies, or even my predictable enemies."

"Bao bei...I know the feeling, because I've looked out through it before. When Wash died, I...I shut down. I still walked and talked, went on jobs and did my part, but I was dead inside."

"I could see from the gaze." I murmured, and she gasped. "I could see where your heart had been torn out."

"I...it hurt. A lot. Seeing that harpoon through him, seeing the light leave his eyes. I didn't think I'd ever find home again." I saw tears well in her eyes.

I looked at her, seeing the image from the gaze in my head again. "Like when Susan and I were trapped in the basement of the vampire's house. She'd been turned, and when I saw her eyes roll over black, I knew she was lost."

"Almost worse than seeing her die, I'd say. I had closure, and mourned him. You've never had a chance to mourn."

"Done it enough times to know that the feeling never goes away. Elaine, Susan... Aurora... Meryl... Kim... God, how can I let you near me with all of that death in my past?"

"You can, because it's your past, not your future."

"And you're clairvoyant?" I said, a twinkle now in my eyes.

"No. But you are, aren't you?"

I smiled then. "It's the Sight, not clairvoyance. I don't see the future, just...possibilities. Feelings."

"And what feeling do you have about...us?" she asked, holding a breath of hope.

I got a flash of insight, just then;_ I saw a glimpse of me and Zoe in her bed, a child wrapped up in our arms, with her complexion and my hair and eyes. A silver pentacle, twin to mine, rested on a cord around his neck._

I must have been staring into space, because she shook me out of it. "What was it?"

"Possibilities." I said, smile broadening. She reached out and took the denarius, tossing it onto the console and leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

><p>Mal sat silently at the table now, as the others discussed possibilities; Inara was thinking of calling in her contacts in the Guild; Jayne, Simon and River were discussing possible methods of getting near to Nicodemus and Blue Sun, and Kaylee was talking with Bob about ways of magically enhancing Serenity.<p>

He had the envelope from Book in his hands; hands trembling, he tore the envelope, and opened it, looking at the neatly written words on the cream-colored paper.

_Mal,_

_If you're reading this, it's likely I'm gone. I can only hope that you've managed to keep the straight and narrow path in my absence._

_I've not been entirely honest with you about my past, as you may well have guessed. It's not for lack of trust, simply the knowledge that you wouldn't be capable of understanding at the time. Something tells me that when you read this, you'll finally be capable. Although my sight isn't particularly clear now, I can see that you'll have met somebody very special, and learned some extraordinary things._

_I regret that I am not there to shoulder this burden with you. I've left something important with these notes; I can see now that you'll know who to give it to. She's a rare gift, Mal. Keep her safe, and help her find her path; she will help you find yours in return._

_Your true test is still coming. Face it, and you may find a measure of the peace you've been searching for._

_Goodbye,_

_Derrial Book_

He looked up, and the others were staring at him. He grinned weakly, and the others smiled back, just as uncertainly. Jayne didn't smile, but he had the smirk on his face that Mal had come to trust.

Harry and Zoe came out of the bridge hall now, Harry standing resolutely, Zoe under his arm.

"I'm getting the start of an idea."

* * *

><p>Neil Adur received the 'Wave from his agents on Harvest, and his temper exploded.<p>

"Hawkings!" he bellowed, and his chief lieutenant rushed in; he blanched at the mask of rage Mr. Adur had on his face.

"Our team of troubleshooters and Mr. Riel have been reported missing. Nobody's seen a whisper of them, but the ship they were on has reported that Serenity took off soon after they departed for her."

"Ung jeong jia ching jien soh!"

"I'm beginning to regret not bringing the Alliance into this."

"Sir, that wouldn't get us what we want. They'd just as likely snatch them away and put them in a secure jail, or just kill them."

"I know that!" Adur snapped, and for a moment Hawkings saw the glimmer of a strange symbol on his forehead, a strange vibrato in the man's voice.

"Sir...I don't mean to make note of it, but you've come very close to showing your...other half recently, very publicly. It could expose your cover. Is this Dresden really that important?"

"He's a goddamn thorn in my side, is what he is. Thought I'd been rid of him on Earth-that-was."

"How could he appear here and now?"

"I intend to find out, right before I gut him."

* * *

><p>"So you're saying you want to drop right into their headquarters and attack him in his office."<p>

"Exactly." I said, a smile on my face.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard ya quite right. Ye're sayin' you wanna drop into his headquarters and kill him right in his office?"

"Can you think of a better way?"

Mal's mouth worked several times, opening and closing, sort of like a drowning fish.

"I admit, it'll be tricky. I'm going to be pushing the limit on what I can do, and when we get in, I don't expect anyone but me, River, and Mouse will be able to stand up to them."

"So you're sayin' you wanna go in there and just waltz in? Get past the guards, past the surveillance?"

"Yep." I said, an infuriating smile on my face.

Mal stood up abruptly, stalking off into the cargo bay.

The others looked at me, sheepish grins and confused looks on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los Angeles, CA 2008**

Molly Carpenter woke up with a fierce headache; she had a shift at Carlos' restaurant in-crap, in 3 hours?-and needed to be somewhat there.

She'd been living at Carlos' folks' place for about 3 months now, and had gotten a job waiting tables at the restaurant his family ran. Every few weeks, she would awaken with a fierce headache after experiencing a lucid and realistic dream about Dresden. He'd been missing for 4 months now, and whispers were echoing throughout the supernatural world that he was dead.

Her dreams said otherwise, however. The first time, she'd dreamed of Dresden facing off against a group of men with automatic weapons, shielding the mortals he was with and catching the other group of mortals up with a gust of wind.

The second dream she'd had showed Dresden throwing a bolt of fire right through a man, a man wearing blue gloves. He'd broken the First Law!

The last vision she had experienced was of Dresden facing down a man with glowing red eyes on the metal ramp of some kind of aircraft; a Denarian, flanked by two of the men with Blue Hands she'd seen in the other vision. Suddenly, she saw the glow of Fidelacchius and heard the slashing thumps of the men being beheaded by a tiny brunette girl with big eyes.

She began to See again...

_Dresden and the little brunette are bound and unconscious on litters, being carried by two of the others she'd seen before, their eyes dull and glazed, and two men she'd never seen before...The tall mortal she had seen working with Dresden before was in the lead, but she could see the glint of silver in his hand and the sigil of the Denarian on his forehead, glowing red eyes looking forward._

_Nicodemus stood before them a distance away, flanked by two more Denarians; the old bastard smiled evilly..._

Molly came to, shuddering violently. She didn't realize she had been screaming until she felt Carlos wrap his arms around her protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day...<strong>

Serenity set down on Persephone, feather smooth (River was at the controls.)

I walked down the ramp a ways. River had experienced a strong feeling that they'd need to go to Persephone, just as we were beginning our planning to take down Nicodemus.

I'd seen Knights have these feelings before, and knew we would be fools to ignore them.

Mal and Zoe hadn't come down yet, and Kaylee had opened the bottom ramp. There weren't any soldiers down here, as Mal had feared. I had decided to walk down and see if I could sense anything.

I was so focused on what I was doing that I missed the man speaking to me.

"This ship taking on passengers, friend?" A friendly brown-haired man strode up; his hair was about shoulder length, pulled back into a tight tail; he was dressed in simple civilian clothing, all in a Western style, although the jacket looked to be a Chinese/Western fusion design.

"Huh?"

"Hi, name is Reggie Aberwald. I'm lookin' for passage." I wasn't good with accents, but the man had what I would guess was a Boros accent. He had a single, well-sized bag over one shoulder, with a long tube wrapped in the straps over it.

"Oh, sure. You'll have to speak to the Captain, I'm just a hand."

"Sure. Can I find him inside?"

"Should be down soon. Go ahead up the ramp, ask for Captain Reynolds.

Something about the man's presence had startled me. I've been told I'm not the most observant person, and I'd proven it time and time again...but if I didn't know better, I'd say he was a Knight of the Cross.

I heard Mal address the man as he walked up the ramp, and Listened.

"Howdy, fella. Where are ya plannin' on headin'?"

"Wherever the journey takes me, is my usual response. I'm eventually wanting to get back to Boros, as it's been a while since I've been home, but I'm not worried about the speed of the trip, or the stops in between."

I looked back into the cargo bay, and saw River looking down at the man. She looked confused and charmed, an unusual combination on her face.

"Hello."

I turned suddenly, and saw a tall black man approaching me. He was tall, and had curly black hair that it appeared he'd been growing out; he had pulled it back into cornrows. He wore simple clothes, and had a white collar around the neck of his shirt that looked very familiar.

"You're a preacher?"

"I'm a Shepherd, out of Bathgate Abbey. Looking to walk the world, for a spell." He had a single bag, too, and a long, slender package wrapped in brown paper.

"Can you pay for passage?"

"Of course." he said, with a slight smile. "And there'll be no harping on you about your sins, I've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"Alright, go an ahead." Mal had vanished with the other passenger, showing him a room. Kaylee looked up from the maintenance she was doing, and her eyes got curious.

"Hi there. I'm Kaylee."

"Very nice to meet you, Miss."

"You're a Shepherd? That's shiny! We ain't had a Shepherd on board for more'n a year!"

I had turned my attention to the outside again, watching for something, when I heard a shout in Chinese. _I won't even bother translating, my host. You know what he's saying well enough, I'd imagine._

_Yea, I'd guess._

* * *

><p>I turned and walked back up the ramp, and saw another strange tableau. These were becoming less strange and more common. Mal was standing on the cargo bay floor, gun in hand and up, facing the strange Shepherd; Zoe was up on the catwalk, Mare's Leg in hand, and Jayne was on the other side, Vera in his.<p>

"What the hell are you doin' on my boat?" was the yell. I quickly hit the button to close the ramp, just in case there was an exchange of gunfire, as I didn't want to have to explain to the Persephone authorities why we were shooting passengers.

"I am looking for passage." came the quiet response. The other passenger had appeared at the entrance to the passenger dorms, and looked about to go to the man's aid, but I saw River glare at him, and he stopped.

River slipped over the rail, and landed like a cat, before striding over to Mal. She put her hand out, and pushed the weapon down; Mal looked at her bewildered.

"He's not the man he was. He's seeking redemption."

"Gorramit, Tross, now ain't the time to be testin' me!" Mal yelled, but I saw Jayne put Vera down; she had him well-trained already.

Zoe looked to me, uncertainly. "I'd trust her, she usually knows what she's talking about." I said. Mal gave me a glare, but holstered his weapon.

"Alright. Speak your piece, afore I pitch ya off the boat."

I focused, and brought up the Sight; it was hard to do with so many people in the room, as their competing auras were almost blinding, but I wanted to See.

When I opened my eyes again, I Saw. Serenity flowed with energy, along every fiber of her being; the ship registered like a living creature on my senses, champing at the bit like an impatient horse. I could see the wounds and the healing scars still; she had been torn up plenty, but she'd fly true. I could feel the presences of Wash and of Shepherd Book, the ones I had sensed earlier.

Mal was dressed differently, still wearing the brown duster, but wearing a semi-military uniform that was stained with mud; an automatic rifle was slung over his shoulder, and he was bloodied and limping. He'd never left Serenity Valley. I could see the tiniest of bites out of his spiritual being, like those of an insect, although they were fading and regenerating quickly; the work, I guessed, of Inara.

Zoe appeared as I had seen her in our 'Gaze, all patchwork hurts and sorrows forged into armor around her soul; I could see the battle of Serenity Valley flash around her, but she appeared to be walking out of it, into a green new land to match the growing seed in her heart.

The stranger near the passenger dorms, Aberwald, was blindingly bright; he appeared like an avenging angel, in unstained white robes, glowing silver sabre in one hand, and shield in the other.

The other stranger was a curious mix; dressed in the same white robes of Aberwald, he too had a sword in hand. One wing was a tattered bat's wing, nearly falling off; one angelic wing was pure and white, grown anew from the remains of the other bat wing. An empty sheath hung at his waist, for a different kind of sword than the cruciform one in his hands, a narrow, thin blade. His hands were dripping in blood, but the pure light of the sword was washing away the blood and the grime from his face slowly.

I Saw River then; she, too, was freshly dressed in white robes. Blood dripped from her hands as well, but much of it was her own. Fidelacchius was in one hand, and a phantom blade rested in the other, jagged and cruel. Her eyes burned with fire, and she was a patchwork of scars herself, scars not of the body but of the psyche. Her aura glowed in a rainbow of colors, although they were fading into a single white light.

I tore down the Sight, now; I was getting overloaded, and found that I had dropped to one knee. The other Knight had come over to help me, and pulled me to my feet.

"You alright, friend? You look like you've seen a ghost." I saw the others looking at me, and gave a wan smile.

"I'll be fine. Thanks. Go ahead with your story."

"Very well. After our...last encounter, Captain, I drifted. One day, a few weeks after you departed, I found myself on the steps of Bathgate Abbey. The brethren took me in, fed me, and healed my own hurts. I resolved to become one of them, to seek my redemption in that way.

"The day I took my orders, Mr. Aberwald appeared at the Abbey. He took one look at me and pulled the monsignor aside. I was called into the abbot's office and offered a quest. I took it."

He pulled out the long cruciform broadsword from its package, handing it hilt first to Mal. Mal studied it, seeing the craftsmanship and also the old iron nail incorporated into the hilt.

"What's this one called?"

"Amoracchius. Love." River answered, smiling now.

Aberwald pulled his own sword out of the tube in his bag; the long saber was all too familiar to me. "Esperacchius. Hope."

Mal just put a hand to his head, drawing a laugh from the other three, who put away their blades.

* * *

><p>Mal was bewildered. How in the hell had he gone from heading to a meet on Whitefall, only months ago, to standing on his ship with a wizard, three Knights of a holy order, the woman he'd been working on a relationship with being a vampire, and a cursed coin sitting on the dashboard?<p>

Dresden came over, looking a little better after he'd gone pale a few minutes ago. The three Knights were talking; it looked as if Aberwald was instructing River and...the other one. Priam, he'd called himself.

"I had the feeling they'd show up. The Knights always do, when they're needed."

"And you think they're needed now?"

"You're never going to get peace until you take care of Nicodemus. Somebody obviously is trying to help you do that." Dresden said, pointing at the three Knights.

"You're sure about that?"

"It's my experience that if the Knights get involved, something bad is happening. And if all three are in the same place at the same time...we're gonna need 'em, and then some. Without my usual allies in something like this, we're gonna have to improvise."

"Ain't somethin' we ain't done before."


	12. Chapter 12

Mal found me while I was talking to 'Nara, as Serenity sat on the docks of Persephone.

"Think you can make those calls?"

"I'll see what I can do." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Harry." Mal said, approaching.

"Mal. What's happening?"

"Kaylee and...Bob are workin' on Serenity, trying to figure out what we can swing in terms of upgrades for the engine and all. Jayne and Zo are getting weapons ready, River and the Knights are practicing with those swords of theirs...feelin' kinda without purpose here. What do you need me doin'?"

"Soon's Kaylee gets back to me with some little toys, I'm gonna need you to make a call." I said, smiling. Mal looked a little worried.

* * *

><p>The 'Wave screen flared to life, and Nicodemus looked down into it, to see a face he struggled to remember.<p>

The man (ahh, Malcolm Reynolds...that's who it was) opened his eyes, and a pair of red eyes opened above them, with a little red sigil glowing on his forehead. Reynolds held out his hand, showing Nicodemus the Denarius.

"Ahh, Teluriel. Have you completed your mission?"

"I have, my lord. We will arrive in two day's time, and you will receive your prize."

"Excellent. Land on the Blue Sun private pads. I assume you will be bringing that tin can Reynolds calls a ship?"

"We will." Was it just him, or did the man's normal eyes flare a bit?

"You shall be greatly rewarded, Teluriel. I shall give you to the Tam girl, and you will be more powerful than any other of our kind has been in hundreds of years."

"I aim to please." Teluriel/Reynolds said. The 'Wave cut off.

That last statement puzzled Nicodemus; perhaps Teluriel was using Reynolds' speech patterns?

* * *

><p>Two days later, Serenity came to a smooth landing on the Blue Sun private pads. A small group of Blue Hands, along with several other suited men and women, approached the ramp as it opened. No other mortals were present; Nicodemus wanted to keep this in the family.<p>

Reynolds strode out, glowing eyes over his own, sigil visible.

"Bring them out." he said in a commanding voice, and four other people brought out two stretchers; on one was Harry Dresden, eyes closed, hands cuffed behind him. River Tam was on the other, unconscious.

Nicodemus approached as the stretchers were set down. He saw that the people carrying them were two of Reynolds' own people, eyes a bit dazed and glassy, faces dull; the other two were a Shepherd and a man in a long coat, both looking dazed as well.

"You had less trouble than anticipated."

"They unfortunately killed the vessel I had used earlier; I was delighted to find that Reynolds has some small talent, and a degree of leadership qualities."

"You have done well." Nicodemus said, looking now at Dresden. The man didn't even look a year older than the last time they'd tangled. He was surprised, then, when Dresden smirked, eyes opening.

Nicodemus looked to Reynolds, but the eyes and sigil were gone, and Reynolds was dropping a silvery coin to the ground, where it thunked dully, like lead; he pulled away a little holographic transmitter and a flesh-colored mike that had been on his throat.

"God, but you're stupid. How they didn't kill you yet is beyond me." Reynolds said, smirking now as well.

"Now!" he yelled, and the two Hands nearest to Serenity didn't even have time to blink before Mouse hit them like a cannonball, striking them with all his fury. A rip and a slash later, and both men were down for the count, Mouse running towards Harry now.

Nicodemus was drawing his own sword, but before his hands could even pull it free from the scabbard, River Tam was standing before him with a sword that looked _very_ familiar, her eyes like a pair of black holes.

* * *

><p>Jayne, Zoe, Mal, and Aberwald grabbed weapons off the stretcher where I'd laid, where River had grabbed Fidelacchius from. Aberwald must have taken something from Sanya, I decided; he was a practical progressive, and wore an automatic rifle as well as Esperacchius. The Blue Hands pulled out the little sonic devices they used, and I threw up a shield around all of us.<p>

After the beating I had taken during the vampire scourge and the Arctis Tor rescue, I had put together a new shield bracelet, made of a mix of metals and engraved charms; Elaine had noticed it before the White Court coup attempt, and I had used it extensively ever since.

Before, my shield was good against kinetic energy, but little else. Mavra's scourge of vampires had shown me the stupidity of that by giving me a delightfully char-broiled hand.

The new shield was capable of stopping light, heat, kinetic energy, air exchange, and most importantly, sonic energy.

I kept the shield from affecting kinetic energy, and the others shot out through it; although the Hands were dangerous, they seemed to be one-trick ponies, and I'd taken on enough sorcerers with only one trick to know that they were weak where it counted.

The Hands went down fast. I dropped the shield when the last one fell, and the ear-shattering pitch died away. Nicodemus was caught in a contest of wills with River, and as the shield fell, she stepped forward on her dancer's legs, circling slowly.

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe were shocked when the other men and women in suits, 8 of them in all, began to change shapes. I recognized one or two; Magog was there again, in all his gorilla-like glory (if a gorilla had horns and claws), and a woman I hadn't noticed until now grew long panther's legs, her hair extending out into long metal strips. _Deidre._

_She is the most dangerous, my host, barring Nicodemus himself._

_Yea, I figured it. I'll need to focus on her._

Then it was bedlam.

* * *

><p>There was a moment in time after the last Hand fell, where you could hear a pin drop. River let that moment fill her, let herself hear the thoughts around her.<p>

This was the one. The one who had murdered 30 million people, the one who had created the Reavers, the one who had created _her._ She slid forward, stepping lightly on the balls of her feet, Fidelacchius in hand. The warmth of the hilt in her hand was a comfort against the frightful cold of the creatures around them. She could feel dual presences in them all, little voices whispering, shouting, or bellowing, depending on how strong they were.

She kept her eyes locked on Nicodemus, seeing right through his eyes, seeing the eyes of the Fallen Angel there. He was an old one, old and strong. A chill wind battered around her, as though from mind to mind, and she realized that Anduriel was trying to force her will away; she focused more, and the sounds around her fell away, only the voice of Anduriel and Nicodemus cutting through. She could still feel and hear the others, hear the grunts and shouts and screams as they tangled and tussled; she heard (or rather, didn't hear) the smooth cuts and soft footpads of Priam (the Operative's new name) as he slashed through one, a second, then a third Denarian with his usual efficiency. She could feel the harsher, rougher movements of Aberwald as he tore through Denarians like a boxer, delivering solid blows and slashing thrusts. Despite their concentration being on the fight, each man was doing the same as her; giving the Denarian a chance to give up, to relinquish the coin. A second chance. Everyone deserves one.

Anduriel's will held strong, though, and Nicodemus himself was not willing to relinquish power. With a shake, both of them shook off the effects of the combat of wills, and Nicodemus rushed forward with supernatural speed, hoping to slip past her defenses. As he moved to strike, he suddenly realized that River wasn't there anymore, that she'd ducked his first attack, and he felt the slash as Fidelacchius cut across his Achilles tendons, toppling him. Anduriel healed the damage instantly, and he was back in the fight, but River pressed, harder and harder; first the tendons, then a glancing blow across his knuckles, weakening his grasp on the sword he carried. A slice across the cheek, then a thudding blow as she kicked right through his low block and catapulted him 8 feet.

River moved forward again, moving cautiously, with all of the control and speed of her training coming to the fore, but without the mind-blanking terror that came with it. With this sword, she was free of them finally; she was a weapon, yes, but a weapon in a righteous cause.

She was still free of any marks; Nicodemus was fast, but not that fast. River, who had stood against 4 dozen Reavers, would stand against this monster.

* * *

><p>As Deidre rushed towards me, faster than humankind could accomplish, I was ready for her. A punch towards her released the force of all of the rings on my hands, and I concentrated it on a point about 1 inch across. She was stopped dead, and flew backwards, landing nearly 100 feet away.<p>

Magilla the Developmentally Challenged Gorilla charged now, and I rolled my eyes, tapping a tiny bit of Soulfire, and reached out, snarling "Forzare!"

The silvery hand construct I'd used unconsciously at the Shedd Aquarium sprang into life, and grabbed Magog, crushing him; I tossed him as hard as I could, throwing him towards Serenity.

With a sucking and thumping sound, the Denarian fell into the opening of the starboard engine pod, and exited the bottom as...something else.

"Hole in one!" I yelled, and Mal, Jayne, and Zoe grinned at me; they began moving to take down stragglers; with single, precise shots, they killed the wounded and crippled Denarians that Priam and Aberwald left behind them.

A brassy roar drew my attention again, and I dodged just out of the way of a few strands of metallic hair; a quick shield kept them from wrapping around me, but I stayed in her way to prevent her from getting the other three.

I decided to try something new. I'd been working out this spell for a while, and hadn't had a chance to try it out yet.

I fed more Soulfire into my will, and pointed at her as my shield shifted to allow the energy through, while keeping her metal talons out. "Laqueus!" I yelled, and a strand of liquid fire shot out, wrapping around her throat 3 times before pulling tight.

Deidre suddenly screamed in panic, clawing at the rope for about 30 seconds; her form shifted to human again, and her face turned blue. She clawed at her hand, and ripped open the skin; she drew the silver Denarius out, and tossed it to her side.

I ended the spell, and she coughed, hands at her throat, trying to breathe again. I saw wrinkles around her eyes now; she'd held the coin for more than a thousand years, and time would take its due, with interest.

Aberwald incapacitated the last Denarian he was facing, then rushed over to make sure the coin didn't walk away. He wrapped it in a little thick cloth, with a silver cross embroidered in it. Then, he knelt beside the woman, who looked as if she had aged 20 years since she dropped the coin. "Welcome back, sister." he whispered, and formed a cross over her forehead.

* * *

><p>I turned now, feeling exhausted from the fight and from the Soulfire expended. I saw Nicodemus still up, seeming little worse for wear, although his finely tailored clothes told a different story. They were slashed in hundreds of places, where River had tagged him and he'd managed to heal. He still held strong, though.<p>

I realized, then, what sort of fighter River was. I had seen Michael go toe to toe with Nicodemus, and manage to hold his own for a decent length of time; Michael had the experience of decades of active combat, constantly training to hone his skill. Shiro, I was told, had been an order of magnitude greater in skill; a true talent with the blade, he had been unique.

River put both of them to shame. She was flawlessly graceful, moving with animal ferocity and human caution, giving no ground and forcing Nicodemus steadily back before her. She was unmarked as of yet, and the blade continued to glow brighter in her hands as she fought.

Jayne had stopped checking the bodies of the Denarians (Aberwald and Priam were gathering up the coins in those little holy hankies) and was now just watching River, enthralled by her performance, a pleased little smile on his face. I knew she'd taken on dozens of Reavers before, and I knew from the others just how horrible Reavers were, but this was a different matter.

I saw the test of wills occuring, even still, like two streams of fire meeting each other between their eyes, as River deftly sidestepped nasty slashes and strongly parried the other blows and thrusts. She couldn't last forever like this, though; sooner or later, he would outlast her.

I suddenly remembered, smacked my head in frustration, and focused for a moment in concentration, projecting at her.

_The noose! The rope that Judas Iscariot hanged himself with!_

* * *

><p><em>The noose!<em> she heard, and instantly saw her opening, reaching out and grasping the top knot of the noose-like necktie Nicodemus wore as she parried with the other hand on the blade. She tightened her grip, turning her knuckles into the man's esophagus; he suddenly panicked, for the first time since Harry Dresden had done the same thing, and realized that he had lost. Anduriel took brutal control then, and tried to resist, the shadow coming to envelop River; the sword in her hand flared brightly, burning away the darkness. With his arms flailing, River deftly disarmed the lead Denarian and continued to choke him out, making his face turn blue, then black...then he stopped struggling.

She maintained the pressure, feeling the presence in his mind fade. Then there was only darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Serenity took off smoothly; the passage of the Denarian through the engine hadn't caused any trouble at all. As it was, they didn't need to beg or borrow trouble; it had found them.

Just as Serenity broke atmo, they received a call.

"_Unknown ship, this is Londinium Space Control. You are flying in restricted airspace without permission. Land at the nearest spaceport and prepare for boarding."_

"Don't answer it." Mal ordered, as River pushed Serenity to get them out to a distance where they could do a burn.

* * *

><p>"Bob, how are we doing?" I asked, standing next to Mal and River in the bridge.<p>

"The illusion you put on the rear end is holding strong, although it'll vanish when you put the speed on. It wouldn't fool an apprentice, but against mortals it should work."

"Okay. Soon's we hit the gas, I'll want you to set off our second little surprise."

"Captain, I've got a signal approaching. It looks like a small patrol boat." River said, checking the sensors. "They're coming up dead astern, probably can't see through the illusion yet."

"We at a good burn distance?"

"We are." River responded tightly.

"Hit it."

"Bob, set off the second spell!" I yelled. Mal reached up to the PA and said, "Everybody hold onto something!"

* * *

><p>Serenity's characteristic energy plume marked the spot where they'd been, telling the men on the patrol boat IAV Gardner that it was a ship; but there was nothing in sight, nothing on sensors. Just a ship about 3 or 4 times farther than even a fast ship could have gone on a full burn, and heading out pretty fast; it was already almost out of range of sensors. Must be a sensor ghost.<p>

IAV Gardner marked the spot for search teams, and returned to base.

* * *

><p>The force spell I'd tied to the rear end of the ship pushed the ship past every space speed record ever set. It was a pretty wild ride; I half-expected the stars to start blurring, but the scientist in River dashed my hopes. "Even at .2C, the stars will show no greater motion than normal. Given that we're traveling faster than any ship our size could travel, it's unlikely we'll see that."<p>

"Thanks, Ms. Science. Go ahead and dash my dreams."

She giggled, then turned her attention to mitigating the greatly-increased speed of the ship.

Zoe came up to the bridge, and turned me around abruptly. I half expected a punch, with the force she used, but instead she kissed me, hard, then dragged me off the bridge.

* * *

><p>Mal looked back at Harry as Zoe dragged him off to her bunk, a grimace on his face.<p>

"He'll stay, Captain." River said.

"You sure 'bout that? I wouldn't doubt he'll find a way to go home."

"Home is where you make it." she said, focusing on flying again.

"I hope you're right, 'Tross. I don't want to see what'll happen if he tries to leave. She's been hurt enough."

* * *

><p>I found my way back to my own bunk the next morning, to gather a change of clothing. Just as I was about to leave, I saw that Bob had been watching me. Unusual of him to overlook a chance to snark at me about sex.<p>

"Boss...I think I found a way home." he said. I could have sworn he was actually hesitant.

"You did?" I asked, momentarily excited. That suddenly shattered a moment later, when I realized what that meant.

"Yea, boss. I'm sorry."

"So'm I." I said. This was what Mal had meant earlier. I guess I hadn't been thinking clearly, this whole time I'd been on Serenity; I was a traveler, not a homesteader. I couldn't stay when people at home needed me. But I couldn't leave without breaking her heart. I shouldn't have gotten involved, shouldn't have let myself get accepted. Should have walked off the boat the first day, until Bob and I had found a way home.

They'd worked their way into my head, got in under my skin. What the hell was I going to do?

* * *

><p>Inara found me sitting at the galley table late that night; all the day, they'd gushed and talked and chattered incessantly at me, until my head was like to explode. All I wanted was some peace and quiet, and finally I had hid out in my bunk.<p>

Zoe had come with me then; and although she gave me peace and quiet, it also made my thinking and my decisions harder.

I took another gulp of the firewater Kaylee brewed up in the engine and looked over at the vampire. She was composed, elegant, and looked just a little too flush for me to be entirely comfortable with.

"Captain must be happy."

"Oh, he is." she said, a slight smile on her face. "I never feed deeply; the most it imparts is a slight exhaustion and gives me a touch of euphoria. We're trained from a very young age to maintain strict control over our demon."

"Hmm." I said. I'd had to get used to the notion, with Thomas living with me; I'd never been comfortable with it though. "Do you think your contacts were able to help us out?"

"We haven't had any outcry about the attack, so I'm assuming so."

"Good."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Hells bells, you think I'm sitting here drinking because I have?" I said, almost yelling.

She reached across the table and touched my hand. "I think of anybody here, I understand your position. I was forced to choose between my family here and the duties I felt I had back with the Guild. I don't begrudge you your thought, or downplay the difficulty of your decision. I was just wondering if you wanted any insight or just a sounding board."

I nodded. "It's just...I haven't really been _happy_ at home, not for a long time. Every time I turn around, there's a new problem. Every person I know gets hurt. It's like bad luck follows me.

"But I've also made some of the closest friends I've ever had over the dangers we've shared. Karrin Murphy, Billy and Georgia...even some of the little friends I've come up with, like Toot-toot. My brother..." my voice cracked. She picked up my hand and very gently, kissed it. There wasn't any hint of feeding, nor even of desire, just comfort.

"You've lived a hard life. There's no doubt of that. That's why I was so angry with Mal when he wanted to make you choose right away. He's never had to make that choice, because it was categorically denied to him at every opportunity.

"There's no way you could, without knowing that it's possible, and what you'd be leaving behind. It's the kind of question that most people would never have to face in their entire life."

"Heh. I'm known for having to make those choices. Whether to take favors from the Sidhe Courts, whether to take up an evil cursed coin, whether to put my life on the line for a teenage girl...it never gets any easier."

"All I can say is that whatever your decision, you will always have family here on Serenity."

I met her eyes, just for a moment, then closed them just before the soulgaze began. "Thanks."

"Now, if you don't mind, there is a certain sleeping Captain who needs some companionship." she said, eyes twinkling.

"Come back to bed, Harry." I heard from the doorway; Zoe stood there, wearing one of the long shirts I tend towards. Inara grinned at me, then went towards her shuttle.

Zoe walked back to the dorms with me, gripping my hand.

"So how much did you hear?"

"Most of it." she said, a shy smile of concern on her face.

"And are you going to make me decide?"

"Only because I want you to be happy with your decision." she said, as we curled up on the bed. "I was angry with Mal too, when he forced it at you like that. You aren't accountable to anybody but yourself here. Although I don't want you to go, I can't make you stay, and I can't just shut off my heart like that. I'll love you even if you walk through that portal, never to see us again."

"Damnit, you just keep making this harder." I said, bitter grin on my face. She smiled at me again, and wrapped around me, wedging her head up under my chin. "Get some rest, love. We'll decide tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>I checked my bag, checked my clothes, checked my gear. The others stood a few feet away, Mal and Jayne with hard faces, Kaylee sobbing in Simon's arms, River watching me with something akin to pity; Zoe was laying on the ground, curled into a fetal position, sobbing, even as she stood straight-backed, standing beside Mal, with Inara.<em>

_I turned to the cargo door, and held up the newspaper I'd had in my pocket the day I arrived here. With a whispered 'Tempus Aparturum,' the doorway was opened. Mouse followed reluctantly, looking back at the others._

_I stepped through and didn't look back._

I jerked awake, but didn't get far; Zoe had wrapped herself around me in the night and kept me from getting up.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Just a nightmare."

"Go back to sleep. Day cycle's soon."

I let myself slide back into sleep.

* * *

><p>Mal and Inara showed up a bit early for breakfast, but Zoe and Harry were already there. Both looked a bit sunken-eyed, probably from lack of sleep, but Mal wasn't sure why. Harry habitually looked like that anyways.<p>

"Hey, folks."

Harry grinned, and Zoe smiled, then both buried themselves in their tea or coffee. Inara just grinned back, and pulled Mal to get their own morning coffee.

"So, I take it you've decided." Mal said when everyone was gathered for breakfast. I could see that this question wasn't a threat, like before; this was just giving me the opening.

I grinned again. "I have."


	14. Epilogue

**Los Angeles, 2012**

"So have you chosen names yet?" Karrin asked, her hand resting gently on Molly Carpenter Ramirez' enormously large belly.

"We have. The boy will be Harry Michael, and the girl will be Charity Margaret."

"I still can't believe you're having twins."

"Well, believe it. Less than a month now." Molly said, smiling.

"I'll be sure to get out here for the birth. Wouldn't want to miss it." Karrin said, smiling.

"So...he's still alive, isn't he?" Molly asked, and Murphy could see the uncertainty underneath, like an image of the girl she'd been; Molly bit her lower lip.

"He is. I'd know if he wasn't."

Molly smiled. "Good. Well, I need to get my sleep. The little marathon runner in there doesn't let me sleep real long at a time."

"Of course, Molls. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Murph." Molly said, hugging Karrin Murphy tightly. She watched as Karrin strode out the door, to her rental car.

The three and a half years since Harry had vanished had been hard on Murphy. She'd hardened, become more of a soldier instead of a cop. She had cut her hair short, no longer bothered with makeup or more "girly" things.

Molly had heard that Karrin had been instrumental in preventing a huge outbreak of some disease the previous year, according to Carlos; Karrin had been pretty beaten up at the time, but had pulled through, and seemed to be the stronger for it.

Carlos got home then. "Hey Molls." he said, kissing her gently. "Karrin already take off?"

"Yea, said she had a plane to catch."

"Too bad, I'dve liked to have bantered with her. I'll catch her when she's here when the babies come."

"Don't push her too hard, she's mostly back to battery now. She'd kick your ass." Molly said, teasingly.

"Ha! I'm too handsome, skilled, and virtuous to get beaten up by a Knight of the Cross."

Molly just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways. I'm beat. We got that trip to make to Edinburgh tomorrow, we should get rested up before we go."

"Okay. I'll just be along in a few minutes."

"'Kay." he said, kissing her once again, then heading off for the master bedroom of their small home.

* * *

><p>Molly headed for the small room they used as a lab. She sat down at the table, and looked into the crystal ball she'd enchanted. She began chanting, fixing her eyes on the reflections, and fell into a trance state.<p>

In other trances, she'd seen visions of Harry's life. She had learned all about the people he now called his family.

_Harry and the crew stood around a polished marble headstone; the engraving read "Thomas Raith - 1968-2420 - I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer." Zoe was slightly pregnant, with a silver pentacle around her neck on a cord. Mal and Inara stood by Simon and Kaylee, as if each pair was glued together. Jayne stood behind River, arms around her. Harry stood by the grave, one hand laid on the tombstone._

Another vision saw them on a job.

_River and Jayne were shooting towards someone, keeping their heads down; Mal was limping from a fresh leg wound, and Zoe was running with Harry, carrying the cargo; boxes of chicken eggs. Harry was laughing boisterously, and even shot, Mal was laughing with him along with everyone else._

Another vision...

_Harry is sitting in a circle, performing a tracking spell; the others stare wide-eyed (even after years of traveling with him, he can still surprise them.)_

Another...

_A quiet night of playing and dancing in the cargo bay, Harry and Jayne on the guitars._

Another...

_Harry and Zoe getting married; just a simple ceremony, under an arch in the open cargo bay._

She could see on and on, all the little snippets of their lives. Not the whole, never the whole, but enough to see that he loved his new life.

She peered into her enchanted focus now, and fell deeper into her trance.

She opened her eyes,_ and saw Harry. His face was a little older, a little wiser, new lines of care and worry mixed with the laugh lines in his eyes. Wrapped in his arms was Zoe; she was peacefully sleeping, no longer having nightmares of her Wash being struck by the harpoon. She had in her arms (and Harry's) a boy, maybe 3 years old; he had his mother's complexion, and his father's hair and facial features, just emerging out of baby fat. All three wore identical silver pentacles on cords around their necks, Harry's more battered than the others._

She could see that he'd found happiness, more than he'd ever been able to find in his old life on Earth.


End file.
